


Blonde

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser goes undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on RedSuitsYou - 08/11/2000.

Welsh stood behind his desk looking at Huey, Dewey and Ray.

"Gentleman, we have a little assignment, but we also have a little problem."

Francesca opened the door and walked in, handing Welsh a folder.

"This is everything that I could find."

He hefted the thin folder.

"This is it?"

"That's it."

He sighed heavily and dropped the folder on his desk. Sitting down, he quickly looked through the papers.

"We most defiantly have a problem. Our only detective fitting the description of our victims, is out sick."

"Sir, might I ask what victims are we talkin' about?"

"I was getting to that Vecchio."

He gave Ray a hard stare. He hated having his train of thought interrupted.

"Presently we have an individual running through the streets of Chicago, who has a penchant for strangling men to death. Our perpetrator tends to prefer male victims, but they all fit a singular category. Late twenties to early thirties, Caucasian, blonde hair, blue eyes, approximately six feet in height. All said victims were in good physical shape and very attractive."

Francesca snorted as she looked hungrily at the figure walking toward Welsh's office.

"Yeah...accept for the hair, you could be describing Fraser."

Ray grimaced.

"Knock it off Frannie!"

Fraser stopped at the entrance and peeked in the office, noting that all the occupants were now looking him over. He glanced down at himself and then back up.

"Have I something on my person?"

Huey nodded his head yes. "You know Frannie, you're right. Except for the hair, he fits the description."

Francesca crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "I could dye his hair and he'd be a perfect match."

Fraser cocked his head to the side. "A perfect match for what?"

She gestured wildly with her hands. "To be killed!"

Fraser was only more confused by her statement.

"Benny, its like this..." Ray quickly explained to Fraser what was going on.

"Ah."

Welsh looked at him seriously.

"You aren't a member of this precinct, but you do have the option to liaise on this particular case if you were so inclined to do so."

"I would have to get Inspector Thatcher's clearance..."

Welsh cut him off.

"Done."

"If you can procure her approval, then I am at your disposal Sir."

Welsh smiled and nodded his head. His problems in finding an undercover man for the job were taken care of. Now all he had to do is have Frasers appearance altered a bit. 

**********

Francesca dropped a pair of latex gloves on the kitchen counter and looked at Fraser. He sat stiffly in a chair, eying her cautiously. He wore an old towel around his shoulders and was bare chested. She had practically drooled when he had pulled the blue henley off.

"Frase...ya' hafta' lose the shirt."

"Pardon?"

His eyes had widened at her request and she almost burst out laughing. Instead she kept her attitude bland, knowing that if she were too aggressive, he would run from the house.

"The shirt has to go. If I get any of this goop on it, it'll be ruined."

"Ah."

He had given her a self conscious glance as he pulled the shirt off. She openly stared at him, resisting the urge to reach out and touch his chest.

"You're not very hairy are you?"

He looked down at his chest and blushed.

"No."

"Are you like that all over?"

His blush deepened.

"Not quite."

She watched as he cringed slightly. This time she couldn't hold back and a snicker slipped past her lips. He had just given away the fact that he was smooth all over, except for certain places. Places that she wanted to explore in the worst way.

"That's nice to know."

"Um...yes...well...shall we proceed?"

She had lucked out. Ray had to work, Ma, Tony and Maria were out shopping and the kids were at school. No one was in the house. That meant she had Fraser all to herself for once. She motioned for him to sit and draped a towel around him, letting her fingers trail over his shoulders. He felt so smooth. She imagined running her hands over his chest and stomach. She imaged a lot of things she could do to him. Leaning over him, she smiled.

"Okay Frase, close your pretty blue eyes while I put this stuff on."

"My eyes are gray."

Walking around to face him, she frowned. She leaned forward and stared into his eyes, her nose almost touching his. She was so close that she could feel his breath hot on her lips. All she had to do it move forward an inch and she could kiss him. But she didn't. She didn't want to explain to Ray or anyone else why Fraser's hair was still dark.

"So they are. They always look blue though."

He began a monologue on how his eyes seemed to change color with the clothing that he wore.

"That's nice Frase. Whatever the color, you look darn good."

He blushed again as she patted his back. She stood behind him and ran her fingers through his dark satiny hair.

"I didn't know you have curly hair."

She trailed her fingers lazily though his dark tresses.

"Ya' know, it's a real shame I hafta' do this. Your hair is so dark and soft. It's kinda' silky. I thought that you'd have rough hair."

As he tucked his head down in embarrassment, she wove her fingers through his hair and pulled his head back. She stared into his eyes.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed that you look good."

He looked back at her, clearly unsure as to what to say.

"You 'are' beautiful Fraser, pure and simple."

He managed to mumble out a 'thank you kindly'. She released her hold on his hair and reached around him to pat his chest, watching his muscles tighten up as her fingers made contact with his skin. She sighed heavily.

"Well...it has to be done. You have to catch that guy before he kills someone else."

Pulling the gloves on with a snap, she took one last look at the dark hair before her. She shook the bottle and sighed again.

"Close your eyes, Frase."

He closed his eyes and she now found herself transfixed by the sight of him. His lashes were so thick and dark against his pale skin. His hair mused from her fingers. *Get a grip on yourself.*

His eyes opened and he looked at her questioningly.

"Close 'em. I was just thinkin'."

He closed his eyes again and she began to squirt the solution in his hair, rubbing it gently through and over his scalp.

"Ya' know it's a darn shame I have to do this to you. You have the most beautiful brown hair."

Once she was done with the solution, she set the timer on the stove.

"Just think Frase. In twenty minutes you'll be a new man." 

**********

The timer went off and Francesca took Fraser by the hand and led him over to the sink.

"Okay, tuck your head down..."

She began rinsing his hair out, marveling at the difference in the color.

"Is the water too hot?"

His answer was muffled.

"No."

She spent a little more time than was necessary rinsing his hair. She never knew if she'd have the opportunity to be this close to him again. She leaned against him, pressing her chest against his back as she ran her hands through his hair. She could tell that he was uncomfortable at first by her physical proximity, but he soon relaxed as she gently massaged his scalp.

Turning the water off, Francesca grabbed another towel.

"Okay...lift your head up slow."

As Fraser brought his head up from the sink, she dropped the towel over his head and began to vigorously dry his hair. She had thought that he would have protested her doing this, but to her surprise he leaned into her like a puppy being dried off after a bath. Once she was satisfied that his hair was dry enough, she lead him back to the chair.

She grinned at the sight before her. Fraser's was now a dark blonde. She didn't think he would look good as a platinum and had refused to dye it too light. The mass of golden hair was a jumble of curls. He stared back at her expectantly.

"You are too damn cute for your own good Frase."

Grabbing a bottle of hair gel, she squeezed a large dollop out in the palm of her hand. Rubbing her hands together, she then ran them though his damp hair. She reached past him to grab a comb and ran it through his hair, noting the lack of tangles.

"It figures. Even your hair is perfect."

"Francesca, my hair is not perfect."

"Uh huh. Tell that to Ray."

"But Ray doesn't..."

She smiled as his voice trailed off and he looked down at his lap.

"But Ray doesn't have any hair? Don't worry, I won't tell him you said that."

She placed a hand beneath his chin and lifted his face back up and continued combing out his hair.

"There...all done. Want to see what you look like Blondie?"

He nodded his head yes and she handed him a mirror.

She burst out laughing as Fraser made a face when he looked at his reflection.

"You don't like it?"

He frowned back at her.

"It's not that I don't like it...it's just not me."

She continued to smile at him.

"Isn't that the whole point?"

She rested a hand on her hip and snickered.

"What's your middle name?"

He gave her a confused look.

"Robert."

"What's you mom's maiden name?"

"Pinset."

"You are no longer Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. You are now Robert Pinset...college student still trying to get his fancy doctor's degree."

She watched his frown turn into a small grin.

"You're enjoying all of this, aren't you?"

She laughed at him.

"Now how did you guess that?"

Grabbing his shirt off of the counter, she reluctantly handed it back to him. She preferred watching him walk around bare chested. He pulled the shirt over his head and carelessly ran his fingers through his now blonde tresses.

"Fraser! I can't believe you did that!"

He looked startled by her outburst.

Grabbing him by the arm she yanked him back to the chair.

"Sit down."

He flopped in the chair and she recombed his hair.

"There. That's better. Now you're ready."

"Thank you for doing this Francesca. I'm sure that Lieutenant Welsh will be pleased by the results."

"Well, let's go show him."

"Now?"

"Yeah, why not? Maybe Ray's at the station too. Besides, I want to see how everyone reacts to how you look."

Fraser gave Francesca an uncertain look.

"Oh come on Frase. I want to see the fruits of my labor."

She gestured at his hair.

"I want to see their faces when they get a load of you. I mean you look different, but still kinda' the same."

She got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Ya' know...I don't know what it is, but...I don't know."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Francesca, my hair coloring shouldn't make a difference in how people respond to me."

She smiled coyly.

"I don't know about that. You know the old saying."

He looked blankly back at her.

"You know...blondes have more fun."

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, grinning as he began to shift nervously from foot to foot. *I shouldn't. Well...maybe just a little.* She took a step toward him.

"Do ya' wanna' try and see if it's true?"

He backed up from her and hit the counter.

"I...ah...I don't know...well Ray...he..."

His face was a bright shade of red. She couldn't help but laugh as she moved to stand only a few inches from him. She smiled seductively.

"I guess we should be going."

Reaching past Fraser, she picked up her keys and purse, watching his emotions change from panicked to confused. Brushing past him, she suppressed her laughter. She didn't hear him follow her. Looking back over her shoulder, she called out to him.

"Frase, come on! I want to get there before they go home."

He hesitated before following her, his face still a mask of confusion. Turning, she made her way down the short hall and out the door, listening to the light tread of Fraser's booted feet. The sound of the door lock clicking shut told her that he was not far behind. *I don't get it. First he panics and then when I don't do anything he seems disappointed. And why did he mention Ray?* It suddenly dawned on her. *Ray...you son of a bitch! Okay...if you want to play games, then so can I.*

She walked around to the passenger side of her car and tossed her keys at Fraser.

"You drive."

He looked startled as he caught them. Ignoring his perplexed expression, she crawled into the car and patiently waited for him to get in. The driver side door slowly opened and he slid in, finding himself scrunched up behind the steering wheel.

Keeping her features emotionless, Francesca leaned across Fraser's lap, breathing in his fresh clean scent. It took all her will power to not grab him and plant a big wet kiss on his lips, but she had a plan forming in her brain and a kiss would only ruin it. Reaching under the seat she pulled a lever, snickering as the seat slid back with a thump.

"There you go Frase."

She settled back in her seat, seeing Fraser give her another confused look. *So he 'expects' me to flirt with him. The little shit! He likes it!*

She tried not staring at Fraser as he drove the car to the precinct. It was taking all of her reserves to not say anything sexual to him ether. *This is gonna' be harder than I thought.* She had gotten so use to flirting with Fraser and teasing him, trying to get him to want her, that she had forgotten how to just 'talk' to him. *Oh boy. Well...here goes nothing.* Taking a deep breath, she began to speak.

"So Ben, how long do you think it'll take you to catch this guy?"

His head snapped over to look at her and she saw him blink in surprise.

"Fraser!"

He looked back at the road and swerved, barely missing a car in their path.

"Watch the road why don't ya'!"

He gripped the wheel tightly.

"Sorry...I was...distracted."

"Just watch the road. I didn't go to all that trouble to have you kill us both."

"Sorry."

They drove in silence until she brought up the subject again.

"You didn't answer my question Ben."

"Sorry."

"Well?"

"Oh..yes...well I don't know if I could place a time frame on the assignment."

They talked all the way to the precinct, going over what he know about the case. By the time he parked the car, Francesca felt that she knew more about the killer than Ray knew. The thought brought a smile to her face. *Wait until Mr. High and Mighty finds out I know more than he does.*

Feeling pleased with herself, Francesca got out of the car and walked away from Fraser. Normally she would have tried to take his hand or walk closely beside him, but that was another thing that wouldn't fit with her plan. She heard him run to catch up with her. Stepping in front of her, he held the door open.

"Thanks Ben."

She again walked ahead of him, hearing him rush to catch up. *This is kinda fun.* They were almost to the bullpen when she suddenly stopped. Fraser walked into her back.

"Fraser!"

He had grabbed her as she fell off balance and helped her stand. She shook off his hands.

"Geez, I don't know what it is. Maybe being blonde has made you dumber too."

"Pardon?"

He blinked in total confusion and he actually looked a little hurt by what she had said.

"You know. Blondes are dumb. I mean, you're acting really slow. I don't know Ben."

She stared at him and shook her head, watching how his eyes crinkled at the corners. She knew his brain was running in overdrive trying to figure her out.

"Before we go in, let me fix your hair."

She didn't even give him a chance to protest. She whipped a comb out of her purse, grabbed him by the shoulders and roughly pulled him down to her. Combing his hair, she then pushed him slightly away from her.

"Okay. You look fine. Let's go see what Lieutenant Welsh thinks."

She could see a definite glimmer of hurt in his expression. Maybe she was being a little too rough. *Nah...he needs to be taught a lesson. Him and Ray.* Turning her back on Fraser, she walked into the bullpen. 

**********

As they walked into the bullpen, Francesca noticed that no one looked up at them. People were busy answering calls and filling out reports. She nudged Fraser in the arm.

"See. No one even notices you now."

He looked around the room and frowned at her.

"They're all busy working Francesca."

"No...you're just boring."

She almost broke down and apologized to him when she saw the crestfallen look on his face, but if she were to get what she wanted, he'd have to suffer a bit.

She could see that she was upsetting him, but she couldn't stop herself. She was on a roll. Turning away from Fraser, she walked over to Huey's desk.

"So, what do you think?"

Huey looked up from a folder, giving her an irritated look.

"Think about what?"

She moved aside and pointed across the room at a very unsure looking figure.

"Fraser?"

She motioned to Fraser to come over to them. As he stopped in front of Huey's desk, she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her, showing him off like he was a new coat.

"I did a good job, didn't I? He doesn't even look like Fraser."

Huey called out to Dewey.

"Tom! Look at Fraser!"

Dewey looked up from where he was talking to a man cuffed to a chair and started laughing. He quickly walked over to Huey's desk, ignoring the complaints from the suspect that he had been interviewing. Dewey eyed Fraser up and down, the smile never leaving his face. Francesca beamed proudly.

"What do you think?"

Dewy snickered.

"He looks..."

He laughed as he spoke.

"Sorry Fraser, but you look like a fruitcake. All you need is some leather pants and a tank top and you're set."

Huey tapped a pencil on his desk and shook his head no.

"You're wrong Tom. I think he looks like one of those geeky college beach boys."

Francesca smiled.

"I wouldn't say he looks geeky. He looks like a dumb boy toy. You know...nice to look at, but not much else going for them."

She smiled as Fraser looked down at his feet. Each time she spoke, he seemed to take it to heart. *For someone who acts like he could care less about me, he sure acts like he cares now.* A surprised sounding voice perked up behind them.

"Benny?"

Fraser lifted his head to look at Ray, who immediately broke out into a wide grin.

"Well ain't you sweet."

Ray turned to Francesca, totally ignoring Fraser.

"Ya' know Frannie, I didn't think you'd be able to do it, but man...he doesn't even look like himself."

She smiled again.

"He's not himself. Everyone...I'd like to introduce you to Robert Pinset...book smart, but missing all common sense."

Ray's smile widened.

"So Rob, why're you in Chicago?"

Fraser looked blankly back at the four of them. He was used to being teased, but for some reason, every word seemed to plunge into his gut like a sharp hunting knife. He didn't understand why Francesca was being so mean to him. She was 'never' mean or snippy with him. If anything, she was one of the few people that he could count on to never be short with him. Now she was being down right nasty.

"Yo Robbie!"

Fraser felt a hand tap him on the arm.

"Benny...I'm talkin' to you."

"Oh...sorry Ray. What did you say?"

Francesca smiled.

"See, I told you Ben. You're a dumb blonde."

Ray looked from Fraser's hurt looking expression to Francesca's smile. *What in the hell is she up to?*

"Since when did you start callin' him, Ben?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry Ray, but that's not Fraser as far as I'm concerned. I think Fraser was just this guy I had a thing for because of the way he looked. You know...the dark hair and blue...sorry Ben...gray eyes. I guess seein' him like this has kinda' opened my eyes. He's just...I don't know...he's really not all that attractive."

Ray looked suspiciously at her and then at Fraser. He knew every mood and emotion that the Mountie had and Fraser was definitely upset. *I knew it! She's doin' this on purpose. She's gettin' to him!*

"What in the hell do you think you're doin'?"

"Huh?"

"Why're you actin' like this with Benny? You're bein' ignorant on purpose. You're tryin' to get a rise out of him."

She crossed her arms and gave Fraser a cold look.

"Because he's not what I thought he was. I can change how I feel about a guy."

"Well knock it off. It's not funny and it's not gonna' work."

"I'm not tryin' to be funny. So sue me because I don't like him as a blonde."

Fraser finally spoke up.

"Francesca...I don't understand what my hair coloring has to do with whether or not you like me."

*I got him!*

"Look Ben...I don't like blondes."

"But I'm not a blonde."

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"What do you call this?"

"It's not my natural coloring."

"Does it matter? Geez Ben...why are you gettin' so upset? It's not like you ever had a thing for me ya' know. Why do you care if I like you or not?"

"Frannie, knock it off!"

Fraser opened his mouth to argue with her further, but she waved him off.

"Save your breath, I'm not gonna' change my mind."

Grabbing him by the hand, she began to pull him toward Welsh's office, but she didn't get very far. Fraser stopped in his tracks.

"Where are we going?"

"We're gonna' go and see Welsh. He's the final approval. If he says you look good, you're ready to go."

She pulled at his hand.

"Oh don't be such a baby. I don't like you as a blonde...so sue me. Let's go."

She tugged at his hand, feeling him grip her fingers tightly. She knew that he was beyond upset now. His face had turned a light shade of pink and he actually looked a bit peeved.

Pulling him to Welsh's office, she pushed open the door without bothering to knock. Welsh looked up from a pile of papers he was reading, with an angry scowl on his face. The scowl immediately turned into a pleased smile.

"Now this is a welcome sight. Miss Vecchio, I have to congratulate you on your handiwork. Constable...you look the part. Are you ready?"

"Yes Leftenant."

"Good...that's good."

Welsh noticed that Fraser and Francesca were holding hands. *Now that's unusual.*

Picking up a folder, he handed it over to Fraser.

"You'll find everything you need in there. Your contact will be Vecchio of course. The key to your apartment is in the manila envelope. Remember...this person is a dangerous individual. Four men have been strangled by this perpetrator. Don't take any unnecessary chances. Do you understand me, Constable?"

"Yes Leftenant."

"Good."

Welsh looked back down at the work on his desk. After a few seconds, he looked back up.

"That's it. You can go."

Fraser and Francesca gave each other a look. Francesca kept her expression neutral, while Fraser's expression was blatantly confused. They were still holding hands in Welsh's office and when he dismissed them, she lead him out of the office, never relinquishing her hold on him. He didn't understand what was going on. Didn't she just profess that she didn't like him? If so, then why was she holding onto him like he meant something to her? Today was definitely one of those days where he wouldn't understand a thing going on around him. 

**********

She half listened to Welsh as he spoke to Fraser. She stood next to the now blonde Mountie, still holding his hand. She had never held his hand before. Yes, she'd grabbed him by the hand to pull him some where, but she had never had the chance to savor the feel of his skin against hers. She was surprised at how rough his palm and fingers were. She had looked at his hands on many an occasion as he talked to Ray. The way his fingers would weave through the air like a conductor as he made flowing gestures. They always looked so smooth and delicate, like an artist or a musician.

His hand was warm and dry, not the damp nervous clammy feeling she had expected. She could feel the quiet strength of him through the fingers that were so comfortably laced with her own. It was as if it were the most natural thing in the world for the two of them to be standing like this. Welsh's gruff voice broke through her revere.

"That's it. You can go."

She almost pulled her hand away from Fraser, but she couldn't do it. She never knew when she would get the chance to touch him like this again.

Turning, she lead him back into the bullpen. She immediately saw Ray look over at them and then down at their clasped hands. If she was going to pull this off, then she would have to be more careful. She couldn't let either one of them know that she was still lovesick over the Canadian, blonde or not.

Francesca tried to withdraw her hand from Fraser, only to feel his fingers tighten their hold on hers. She spoke in a low whisper.

"Ben...you can let go."

She pulled again and he held tightly onto her. She looked up at him, seeing blue-grey eyes staring down at her. She felt her heart rate increase. He looked so damned serious. *Oh boy.* She tugged her arm, trying to remove her hand from his, just as Ray walked over to them.

"Is there a problem Benny?"

Fraser started and released his tight hold on her, sending her stumbling back against a desk. He reached out to help her stand and she waved him off. If something like this would have happened a day ago, she would have grabbed onto him like a leach and let him pick her up, but that was yesterday and this was today. Straightening her short leather skirt, she gave Ray a dirty look.

"What are you lookin' at?"

"Whatever you're thinkin' of doin, don't do it."

"Do what? What am I doin'? Nothin'. I did his hair, Welsh approves and now I'm goin' back home."

"Francesca...would you...I mean...could you possibly come with me to the apartment and help me set things up?"

She froze in place. Fraser, an empty apartment, no one around and it was dinner time. She envisioned the two of them eating a nice meal and cuddling up on a sofa together to watch a romantic movie.

"I'll go with ya' Benny. 'You' can go home and tell Ma, I won't be home for dinner."

Francesca narrowed her eyes at Ray.

"You can call Ma yourself and let her know your not comin' home. 'I'm' gonna' go shopping."

"Wouldn't you rather have dinner with Ray and I?"

"No thanks. Maybe another night. See ya' later Ben."

She ignored Ray and walked out of the bullpen, feeling a pair of gray eyes following her. She smiled as she made her way out of the building and to her car. *So far, so good...I wonder if Macy's is havin' a sale?* 

**********

Fraser watched Francesca as she walked out of the bullpen. He loved the way the black leather skirt hugged her rear and thighs. It didn't leave much to the imagination, but since he had never seen her unclothed, he imagined a lot.

Ray couldn't believe what he was seeing. Francesca was obviously baiting Fraser and he was falling for it, hook, line and sinker. He watched Fraser watch his sister leave, taking note of how he was staring at her ass. Ray scowled in irritation. He knew the Mountie liked his sister, but he didn't realize just how much until this very moment. Fraser was looking at Francesca like she was his last meal being taken away before he even had the chance to sample the dessert. Well, if he had his way, this was one Italian cannoli that Fraser was never going to get a taste of.

"Benny."

Fraser continued looking at Francesca's ass as she finally exited the bullpen.

"Benny."

Fraser was still staring at the now empty doorway with a look of longing on his face.

"Benny. Benny!"

"Yes Ray?"

"Don't fall for it."

"Fall for what Ray?"

Ray sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I know you can't be that stupid. Don't fall for her playin' games with you."

"Games? Ray, I don't recall Francesca and I ever playing any type of game, card or otherwise..."

His voice trailed off as Ray glared back at him. Playing innocent had it's advantages, but sometimes it also resulted in a stinging verbal attack from his unofficial partner.

"Games Benny. Head games. Love games. Frannie's tryin' to make you think that she doesn't like you. That way, you'll want her."

"What would I want Francesca for?"

*Jesus!* "Look...just forget it. Let's go over to the apartment and get things set up. That way we can relax and watch the game or somethin'."

"What game would that be?"

"The Cubs are playin' the Phillies. They should kill 'em."

Fraser opened his mouth to speak and Ray quickly cut him off.

"Stop it. You know I didn't mean they would literally kill them."

Fraser allowed a shadow of a smile to flicker across his lips.

"Good. I wouldn't like to think that baseball had taken such a competitive turn."

"No, it's still a nice sport. It's nothin' like that brutal Canadian thing called hockey."

"Now that's just..."

"Silly? Come on Benny. You get ten guys on the ice and they're all tryin' to kill each other."

"Really? They kill one another these days?"

Ray smiled.

"You're turnin' into a real smart ass ya' know that don't you?"

He ignored Ray's jibe.

"Would you like to eat dinner before we go to the apartment or order something once we get there?"

"Let's go to the apartment and order some pizza. I'm in the mood for pizza. How about you?"

"Pizza would be fine."

They walked out of the building and into the warm night air. It was late spring where the temperature was perfect. Not too cold and not too hot.

"Ray could you stop by my apartment so that I can get Diefenbaker?"

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not Ray? He would be highly upset if he found out that we were having pizza and he didn't get to eat any of it."

"You can't have the wolf livin' with you."

"I hadn't thought of that. Could you possibly watch him for me?"

"Yeah...I don't think Ma will mind him bein' there. She kinda' likes the furball."

"Thank you Ray."

"Hey, any time Benny. You ready to go?"

"Go where Ray?"

Ray sighed and closed his eyes, counting to ten.

"Go to the apartment and get you set up."

"Oh...yes, I'm ready. Shall we go?"

"Uh huh."

Grabbing his coat, Ray ushered Fraser out before Francesca came back. He had enough of seeing his sister do her dirty work. 

**********

Opening the door to the apartment, Ray let out a low whistle.

"Nice. This is a big difference from your place, huh Benny."

Fraser looked around the apartment and frowned.

"I'd don't see why I couldn't stay at my place."

"'Cause your place is a dump. You're supposed to be goin' to school for your doctorate. If the killer was followin' you home, they'd never believe that you could afford to go to college."

"Now that's not nice Ray. You shouldn't base..."

Ray laughed and cut him off.

"Trust me Benny, I know what I'm talkin' about."

Fraser set his backpack down by the door and walked over to the phone in the kitchen. Setting his instructions down, he activated the answering machine.

"Hello. You have reached 555-2727. I am unavailable at this moment, so please leave your name, number and a brief message and I'll return your call as soon as possible. Thank you kindly."

Ray snickered.

"This is a sight. You makin' a message on an answering machine."

Fraser ignored the jibe.

"So Benny, how'd you get this set up? It's pretty nice for an undercover assignment."

"This apartment is being lent to the City of Chicago by one of the victim's brothers.

"Oh."

Ray frowned.

"Man, I don't know what I would do if someone in my family was murdered."

He caught brief flicker of pain that crossed Fraser's features.

"Sorry Benny, I didn't think."

"That's quite all right Ray."

Walking over to the refrigerator, Ray opened it and grabbed a soda. Popping the tab, he went into the living room and flopped down on the couch that faced a big screen television. Turning it on, he found the Cubs game.

"You want me to order the pizza?"

"No, I'll do it."

Once Fraser ordered the pizza, he came in and sat down in an over stuffed chair. He was watching the game, but Ray could tell that he was still distracted.

"I'm sorry about your dad ya' know."

"Pardon?"

"Your dad. I never did tell you how bad I felt...you know...with him bein' shot and all."

He paused for a few seconds and when Fraser didn't respond, he continued.

"How did it feel? I mean, what was it like when you found out that your old man was killed?"

Fraser's eyes took on a far away look.

"I would imagine that it felt the same as when your own father died."

Ray chuckled bitterly.

"No, I doubt that. Pop was a drunk and a bum. We all knew one day that he'd end up dead. He wasn't in the best of health with his drinkin' and all, so when they found him..."

Ray paused for a brief second seeing Fraser give him a curious look, but he didn't feel like he was ready to tell him that his pop died of a heart attack in a whore house.

"We weren't all that surprised. I mean in a way we were all kinda' relieved. He couldn't hurt us any more. You liked your dad. You idolized him."

Fraser frowned again and shook his head no.

"It's not that I liked him Ray. I loved my Dad because he was my father. I admired him for who he was and what he stood for, but I never really knew him. He wasn't around much while I was growing up and once I graduated from the academy, I hardly ever saw him. When I was told of his death, all I could think of was that I would never get the opportunity to know him."

For Fraser to talk so openly with him, Ray realized just how distracted he was. Normally getting information of a personal nature from the quiet Mountie was like trying to open a clam with a toothpick.

"Benny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, why do you ask?"

*I might as well get this over with.* "She's finally done it. She's gotten to you."

"Who?"

"Don't go playin' that game with me. You know exactly who I'm talkin' about. Frannie. She's got you all worked up. You've fallen for her little game and you need to stop."

"I don't understand Ray?"

"You like her, don't you?"

Fraser cleared his throat.

"Well...yes I like Francesca. She's very nice."

"Don't feed me that line of bull. You more than 'like' her."

Fraser ran a finger nervously around the collar of his shirt.

"Come on Benny. Admit it. You 'like' Frannie."

Just as Fraser opened his mouth to speak, the door bell rang. A look of relief crossed Fraser's face.

"Excuse me, Ray."

Fraser hurried over to the door and paid for the pizza. Setting it down on the kitchen counter, he got out two plates, placing two slices of pizza on each plate. Grabbing a carton of milk from the refrigerator, he balanced the plates in his hand and on his arm. Walking back to the living room, he motioned a plate at Ray.

"Here you are Ray."

Ray eyed Fraser as he settled back in a chair and took a swig from the milk carton.

"You are unbelievable."

Fraser gulped down the milk and gave him a guilty look.

"I'm sorry. I should have gotten a glass."

"I'm not talkin' about the stinkin' milk! Just admit it. You like Frannie."

Fraser picked at the cheese on his pizza.

"Well...I'm waitin'."

A quiet 'yes I do' came from Fraser.

"I knew it! Why? Why are you lettin' her do this to you? She's messin' with your head Benny. She's bein' ignorant to you on purpose so that you'll like her. Does that sound like someone you want to be involved with? Huh? Well let me tell you, don't even bother with her. She'll reel you in and once she's done playin' around with you, she'll get bored and dump you like yesterdays news."

Fraser stared at the ball game, picking at his pizza.

"Are you listenin' to me?"

"Yes Ray."

"Good."

They ate their pizza in silence and when they were finished they went about the task of setting up surveillance equipment for Fraser's apartment. The telephone was bugged, a wireless microphone was tested. They even adjusted a miniature camera that Fraser could carry around with him in a notebook.

"Benny, can I ask you somethin'?"

Fraser cautiously nodded his head yes. He didn't want to discuss his feelings for Francesca again. To his relief, Ray didn't want to talk about her. Apparently Ray thought that their little 'talk' settled the matter of him and her.

"What is the big deal over these dead guys? I mean there's a ton of murders in Chicago and they never go to all this trouble to find the killers."

"The gentleman who owns this apartment...his brother had connections with the mayor."

Ray smiled.

"Oh, so you know some juicy dirt huh? Are they passin' money back and forth?"

Fraser looked slightly embarrassed.

"I don't believe that it's my place to disclose that bit of information."

"Oh come on Benny. I'm your official contact. Shouldn't I know 'all' the details of this case?"

Fraser nodded thoughtfully.

"The gentleman who was murdered...had relations with the mayor's wife."

Ray's mouth dropped open and then a smile appeared on his face.

"No way! You mean the old bag was doin' it with a college boy? Man, you'd never think of it to look at her."

Fraser cleared his throat nervously and pointed at the television.

"Uh...yes...my look at that catch."

Ray's smile widened.

"You can't talk about sex at all, can you Benny?"

"I can talk about it, I just don't see the need to."

"You mean to tell me, you've never sat around the ol' campfire tradin' stories of womanly conquests with the other Mounties?"

"That wouldn't be appropriate. A gentleman doesn't talk about things of that nature."

"You're for real?"

"Yes Ray."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with talkin' about it?"

"It's not proper Ray. You don't go talking about what you've done with your partner."

Ray leered at him.

"What if she's just a one nighter?"

Fraser gave him a blank look.

"You know...a one night stand. You meet a woman, have sex with her and you never see her again."

Fraser's face turned a bright shade of pink.

"Come on! You can't tell me you've never just did a woman and that's it."

Fraser's silence was Ray's answer.

"You are an overgrown boy scout. There's nothin' wrong with havin' sex."

To his surprise Fraser looked back at him obviously irritated, his answer rather gruff.

"No there's nothing wrong with sex, but if you don't love the woman you're with, then why bother doing it at all?"

Ray snickered.

"I can think of a reason. A big reason. It feels good. Another reason...if you have sex, maybe you'll develop a relationship. Love doesn't always come first ya' know. Sometimes you fall in love after the fact."

He was ignored again.

"Well, at least I know this means you won't ever touch Frannie. I know you don't love her and since you don't love her, you won't have sex with her. Nope. No casual, experimental to see if you like it sex for you. You'd have to tell her you loved her first and then she'd have to say she loved you back before you'd even touch her. And knowin' this fact, I now know that you didn't lay a hand on her when she made that midnight visit to you."

Ray chuckled as Fraser's fading blush returned to his face in full force.

"Nope. No matter how much you'd want to do it, you bein' a gentleman and all would stop you from doin' it with Frannie."

He watched as Fraser stood and calmly picked up their plates and the empty drink containers, taking them to the kitchen. When he came back, he surprised Ray.

"If you don't mind, Id like to call it an early evening."

Slipping a key off of his key ring, he held it out to Ray who slowly took it from him.

"Thank you for watching Diefenbaker while I'm on this assignment."

"You're mad at me aren't ya'?"

"No, I'm not angry, I just feel that I should retire early. Tomorrow will be a long day for me."

Ray stood and pulled on his coat.

"Uh huh. You're mad at me."

With that said, he made his way to the door and just before he closed it, Ray peeked his head back in and smiled.

"You know I'm right. Night Benny."

The door clicked shut leaving an exasperated Benton Fraser standing alone in the apartment. 

**********

Opening his eyes, Fraser slowly looked around the room. The bed he was laying in was a queen sized waterbed. To his dismay when he went to go to bed, he had found the ceiling above the bed to be mirrored. Staring up at his reflection, he slowly ran his fingers though his hair. He frowned at his image. How could Francesca not like him any more solely based on his hair coloring? He was the exact same person that he was before, only now he was a blonde.

Throwing back the sheet that covered him, Fraser looked closely at himself. Nothing had changed. Looking at his reflected image, he tried to see what Francesca saw. He wasn't a vain man, but he had to admit to himself that he presented a rather pleasant image. Trim and muscular without being bulky, he was built along the lines of a classically chiseled sculpture. Unfortunately his skin was as pale as the marble they were hewn from. He knew that Francesca normally preferred a 'man with a tan' as he heard her exclaim once while looking at a magazine.

His features were pleasing, but the blonde hair...he didn't know if it made a good combination. Sighing, he got up and made his way to the shower to start his first official day undercover as a transfer student. Francesca had teasingly labeled him as Robert Pinset, but his official name was Kevin Black. He was only enrolled in three classes. Aboriginal studies, calculus and advanced French.

When presented with his course selections, he had argued taking the classes in calculus and French, having mastered the subjects, but he was overruled. The people in charge of the assignment wanted him to come off as brilliant. All three of the victims were top students and they didn't want to chance him blowing the assignment by being less than perfect. Maybe he would be 'perfect', but he would have preferred to learn something new. But then again, he was here to capture a killer, not indulge himself in a quest for knowledge.

**********

He dressed casually in jeans, sneakers and an old gray Maple Leafs t-shirt. Grabbing his backpack from the closet, Fraser arranged his books in it and made his way to the bus stop. Once on campus, he leisurely walked to his first class, enjoying the slight breeze that blew the scent of freshly cut grass to him. Making his way into one of the building, he looked above the doors for the classroom number. Finding it, he walked into a large airy room, noticing several women and even a few men eying him. The appreciative glances told him what he needed to know. Francesca had to be playing games with him, just as Ray had said.

Settling down into a seat, he pulled out his language book and a blank notebook, ever the prepared Mountie. An older woman, he judged her to be around sixty, walked into the room and the small talk amongst the students immediately ceased. She greeted them in what he placed as a Southern Quebec accent, Montreal by the sounds of it. Her eyes settled on him and she smiled. He felt so out of place when she asked him to stand and introduce himself. Every word was spoken in French as she allowed not one word of English to be uttered in her class.

Standing by his chair, Fraser shifted slightly. No matter how many times he had done this in the past as a student, it always bothered him to be put on center stage like this. He recited his name and doctorate. As he went to sit, she motioned for him to remain standing.

"Where are you from? I can't quite place your accent young man."

He smiled at her reference of him being a young man. Only Buck Frobisher called him that any more. A quick glance around the room showed him to be the oldest student there.

"I learned French from my grandmother. From a book. And I'm from northwestern Canada."

Her eyebrows rose slightly.

"You are book taught only?"

"Yes Madame."

She smiled again.

"And such pleasant manners as well. I look forward to learning more about you. Please be seated."

She motioned him to sit and as he settled back in his chair a young girl winked at him. He quickly looked the other way and to his dismay, another woman smiled provocatively back at him. He turned to face the front of the room, hoping to avoid any more overly friendly young women. He had forgotten what it was like to be trapped in a room full of eager young female students, not all of who were there to learn. 

 

By the time the class was almost over, Fraser was relaxed and rather pleased with the way things were going. He almost forgot why he was really there, he was enjoying himself so much. Once his instructor, Mrs. Claire, directed a frosty stare at one or two of the young ladies who were giving him the eye, he was left alone and for that he was grateful.

The lively banter in French made him remember his talks with a French speaking trapper he had traveled with for a few days when he had first become a Constable. The time he had spent in the frozen territories with this simple man had taught him a lesson that he had never forgotten. Being alone by choice wasn't something to lament, but being alone when you didn't want to be, was something that could be remedied. When the trapper reached his home, his wife and children had run out to greet him, showering him with hugs and kisses. Fraser had come to the conclusion then, that he never wanted to be completely alone. It was ironic that the thing he feared the most in life had become a reality. He was alone.

He felt an emptiness in the pit of his stomach as he thought of being alone for the rest of his life. The idea of returning to Canada to spend endless years tramping through the wilderness without a companion depressed him beyond belief.

"Kevin. Kevin. Mr. Black!"

Fraser's head snapped up to look at Mrs. Claire who was standing in front of his desk.

"Yes Madame?"

"Where were you?"

"Pardon?"

"You were most definitely not in this room. Where were you?"

He could feel a slight blush stain his cheeks.

"Home. I was thinking of home."

"And where exactly is home for you?"

He almost froze, but years of training saved him.

"Chicago is home for now. I'm from the Northwest Territories. My family moved around a lot, so I didn't really have what you would call a specific home town. It's just the land that I was thinking of."

She nodded her head in understanding and smiled softly at him.

"I miss Montreal, but Chicago is also my home for now. And being that class is over, you and I may now go home."

His blushed deepened in color as he looked about him. Most of the class was filing out of the room, he was the only student still seated. As he stood, she smiled at him again.

"Did you hear the assignment for tomorrow or were you too far away?"

He could tell by the heat of his body that he now wore a full body flush. Nothing was worse than being caught by your instructor daydreaming and here he was a thirty-five year old undercover peace officer doing precisely that.

His voice was small as he spoke.

"No Madame, I apologize...I didn't hear the assignment."

The smile never left her face as she spoke to him.

"Read chapters ten through twelve, do all the questions and write a short essay on the things that you love the most in life. I dare say I should hope to find a section of it on your homeland."

"Yes Madame."

Picking his books up, Fraser stuffed them hurriedly in his backpack. He quickly made his way out of the room, running into a tall willowy redhead.

"Hey watch where...!"

The irritated voice and angry flash of the redheads eyes quickly turned to a low sultry voice as she let her eyes caress his body.

"You don't have to run me over to get my attention. All you had to do is say hello."

He looked blankly back at her, hoping she would leave him alone. Playing dumb had worked repeatedly for him in the past, but it wasn't about to work this time.

"So you're the strong silent type. I like that in a man."

She looped her arm through his, pulling him forward.

"My name's Contessa, what's yours blondie?"

"Um...my name is...Kevin."

"Okay Keh-vin, what are you here for?"

He didn't want to appear rude, but how could he get away from her without 'being' rude?

"I'm attempting to attain my doctorate..."

"That's nice. I'm here to get a husband. My father said if I didn't find me a husband this semester, I'd have to go home and find a job."

He pulled himself to a stop and extricated his arm from hers.

"I...I need to get to my next class."

She smiled at him.

"What's wrong Kev? Not the marrying type? Are you gay?"

"No..."

"Well, you're not married, you don't have a ring."

Fraser looked down at his hand and then at the predatory look on Contessa's face.

"How about you and I spend some time getting to know one another better? I can find out what type of job you have and you can...well you can basically do whatever your little heart desires."

Fraser again stared back at Contessa, not knowing exactly how to react to her. He had thought that Francesca had always been direct with him, but this woman was on the verge of offering herself to a complete stranger.

"Excuse me, but I have to go."

Without waiting for her answer, he turned and sprinted away from her. He had never done anything as rude in his life to a woman, but he reasoned that it was necessary. He was undercover and it wouldn't do to get involved with one of the students. He was here to do his job, not be accosted by young women in tight short dresses. Looking over his shoulder he was relieved to see she hadn't given chase. He was safe for the moment. 

**********

The class in aboriginal studies held Fraser's interest, but he found the calculus class to be fun. Mathematics had always come easy to him and the mental puzzles of the class were a combination of both the simple and complex. A young woman, he judged her to be about twenty-five, sat next to him. He had immediately tensed up when she had entered the room. Her eyes had locked onto his and she smiled the predatory smile that he seemed to be receiving from the majority of the female population on campus. He grew more uncomfortable as the class went on. Every time he looked her way, she was either openly starting at his crotch or running her tongue suggestively over her lips.

The moment he began to answer the complex questions without hesitation though, she lost some of that annoying lust filled look. Her expression changed to that of wary curiosity, more like he was an opponent, than a side of beef. Fraser also noticed two young men to his right, that once they found out he was intelligent, they openly glared at him. Mr. Mulligan the instructor, stood in front of the two men and baited them, while he gestured in Fraser's direction.

"My, my will you look at this. We have some competition for you two gentleman."

As the two men continued staring at him, Fraser made a mental noted to keep an eye on the woman and two men. 

**********

Fraser only had three classes and they were all conveniently scheduled in the morning, leaving him ample time to study and make his reports. He had been instructed to socialize with the other students, but he couldn't make himself do it. At least not today. He had enough of the stares and unwanted attentions. He choose the library as a safe place to go and do his assignments and it would also give him a quiet place to observe the college population.

Making his way quickly across the campus, he managed to avoid talking to anyone. Sighing in relief, he pushed the door to the library open. As he walked to a table, he breathed deeply the scent of old books and paper. Memories of his grandparents came to him. They had run a small traveling library and as a child he had been allowed the 'honor' of cataloging all the new books when they arrived. It also meant that he had the chance to read them first, whether the subject interested him or not. A library meant home, no matter where he was.

Setting his books down, he pulled a chair back and sat in it. The cool silence enveloped him, letting him truly relax for the first time since he had set foot in one of his classes. Within a half hour, he finished his assignments in both the calculus and aboriginal studies courses. The chapters and problems in French, he flew through, leaving only the short essay to write. He stared down at the lined paper before him. *What do I love the most?*

Putting pen to paper, the words flowed freely. His love for the wide open spaces of Canada would answer Mrs. Claire's curiosity about where he was from. He wrote of memories of his Mum's voice and her gentle touch. The feel of snow crunching beneath his boots and the way the ice would glisten in the sun. The thundering sound of the hooves of a herd of caribou as they ran across a field. Moving his hand away from the paper, Fraser almost didn't write it, but he gripped the pen tightly and placed the point back.

*I love the feel of her hand in my own. The warmth, her soul echoes itself through our intertwined fingers. I love the scent of her, light like the flowers in the summer breeze.* He stopped writing and looked at his essay. His mind was made up then and there. Maybe Francesca was playing games with him, but there was always the chance that she was being truthful. That she really didn't care for him any more. He'd make her want him again. He'd convince her that there was more to him than the color of his hair. 

**********

The next few days were uneventful. Fraser went to his classes, studied and made his daily reports by phone to Ray. The calls were short and to the point. He missed the friendly teasing and banter that they had when on cases together or just sitting around the precinct filing reports. This was another instruction from those in charge. 'All calls to your contact will be direct. No personal discussions will be allowed.' He was to told to call Ray and if he had nothing to report his response would be 'Sorry, I have the wrong number' or 'I'd like to order a large cheese pizza' and he'd give his address. If he had something to report, he'd make arrangement for dinner at a local restaurant.

Fraser hung the phone up after 'ordering' another pizza. He wasn't allowed to go visit the Vecchio's or go back to his own apartment, so he sat on the couch on a Friday night, studying and watching a special on dung beetles on the Animal Planet channel. It was almost eight-thirty when the doorbell rang. Setting his French book down, he made his way to the door expecting to see Ray when he looked through the peep hole he blinked in surprise. Francesca stood calmly on the other side of the door, holding a large wicker picnic hamper. He opened the door and she walked in like he was expecting her.

"Hi Kevin, I thought you'd be gettin' tired of eatin' pizza so I brought you something over."

He closed the door and gave her a confused look.

"Francesca, what are you doing here?"

She smiled.

"Like I said 'Ben'. I thought you might want somethin' to good to eat, so I made some lasagna, fresh bread and I even got you some chocolate ice cream. I know the food they have on campus is rotten and I've heard from Ray what you eat, so here I am."

He opened his mouth to speak and she walked away from him.

Dropping the basket on the kitchen counter, she walked back over to him.

"Let me see your hair."

Pulling his head down, she ran her fingers gently though his hair.

"You look fine. No dark roots yet to touch up."

She ruffled it slightly.

"It feels healthy."

She slowly stroked his hair and then released him, walking back to the kitchen she began making take things from the hamper.

"Go sit down Ben."

"I..."

"Go sit. I'll bring in your food."

She motioned him away.

Sitting on the couch, Fraser watched Francesca move around the small kitchen, pulling items from the basket. She didn't bother to ask him where the plates or silverware were kept, she just opened and closed the cabinets and drawers. He openly stared at her, taking in every small movement of her hands, the way she would chew at her lower lip when she was thoughtful. He found himself memorizing the planes of her face, the way her hair gleamed in the fluorescent lights. The more he watched her, the more enrapt he became.

Looking up at Fraser, Francesca briefly held his gaze. To his surprise, she actually blushed and dropped her head down, her fingers fumbling nervously with a bowl of lettuce that she had taken from the refrigerator. For the first time since he had met her, things had changed. He no longer felt like a snow rabbit being chased down by Diefenbaker. He was now the wolf. Smiling at the comparison, he stood and slowly made his way to the kitchen where he stood behind her as she cut up a carrot.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward, leaving Francesca no room to move. He felt her stiffen as he reached around her small body, taking the knife from her hand.

"I prefer my carrots sliced this way."

With his arms wrapped around her, he leaned into her back, slowly slicing the carrot into thin strips.

"Now you try it."

He smiled as shaking hands took the knife back and began cutting the carrot again. She quickly finished the carrot, much to his disappointment.

Stepping away from her, he waited for Francesca to turn around. When she did, she avoided looking at him. He didn't move, so she had to brush up against him as she walked back to the counter. For a brief moment he felt a pang of guilt for what he was doing to her. A gentleman wouldn't behave in such a manner. If his grandma were here to see what he was doing, she would have grabbed him by the ear and smacked him soundly, but he wanted to be near her. He had to make her see that he was still who he was before.

Walking behind her, he kept as close as possible without touching her. Turning quickly, Francesca stared up at him.

"Will you go sit down! Geez Ben, you'd think you had a string attached to me or somethin'."

He gave her his best innocent Mountie look.

"I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Well, if you want to help me, then how about sittin' down."

"I would prefer to help you with preparing dinner."

She sighed in defeat, then she shoved a package wrapped in foil at him.

"Here's the bread. Cut up a few slices and bring it to the table."

"Okay."

Taking a knife, he sliced the bread, keeping his eyes locked on her. Each time she would look at him, he'd smile back at her, holding her gaze until she would either look away or drop her head. It wasn't right, but it felt good to be the aggressor for once.

By the time Francesca heated up the lasagna in the microwave and finished making the salad, Fraser had her totally flustered. She wasn't use to having him go after her like this. Usually it was she who did the flirting. She hadn't expected it at all from the quiet Mountie and now that he was doing it, it threw her off balance. How was she supposed to resist his obvious overtures? This was what she had dreamed of for so long. Fraser and her eating dinner together...alone...with him responding to her. *How in the heck am I gonna' say no to him?* 

**********

Francesca sat across the small table watching Fraser eat the lasagna she had made. It killed her having to make enough for the family to eat and she saw Ray giving her suspicious looks as she prepared the meal. He knew that she hated cooking dinner. There were too many people in the house for just one person to cook and when she had volunteered to make a lasagna dinner for the entire family, all sorts of alarm bells had gone off. There really wasn't much he could do about it either. Ray knew she was up to something, but he had a stake out that night. There would be no way he could follow her.

With each forkful of food that Fraser ate, her heart rate increased. There was still the ice cream in the freezer to be consumed. She had to think of a way to go home without making it look as if she were running from him. She was supposed to not like him any more, not be afraid to be alone in a room with him. She grew jittery, tapping her feet restlessly beneath the table.

She practically snatched Fraser's plate from him the moment he set his fork down. She wanted to reach out and smack the smug smile from his face. He knew that she still wanted him. It was ridiculous for her to keep pretending that she didn't like him simply because he was a blonde. *He wants to play around with fire? Well Frase, you're about to get burnt.*

Dropping the plates and silverware noisily in the sink, she opened the freezer and scooped out two bowls of ice cream. Originally she wasn't going to eat anything, but her plans had changed. He wanted to play games and she was more than willing to call his bluff. She couldn't wait to see how he would back pedal his way out of this.

Walking into the living room, she set the bowls down on the coffee table. Sitting on the couch, she turned the television on. Clicking the remote, Francesca smiled when she found a movie she had seen before. In a few short minutes, a heavy sex scene would begin. She was sure that Fraser would run from her and the room the moment it came on.

Fraser settled down on the couch next to her, so close that their bodies were almost touching. She could feel the heat from him and smell his clean fresh scent. Watching him slowly spoon the cold dessert to his mouth, she watched his lips. She found herself wishing that he wouldn't run off, but she knew better. Fraser was afraid of her. Hell, he seemed to be afraid of anything female. Peeking at the television, she force down a snicker. The make out scene was beginning.

Francesca watched as Fraser stopped all motion, his spoon hanging in midair as he stared at the two lovers basically pawing at one another like animals in heat. A surge of triumph flowed though her as she saw a telltale blush stain his pale cheeks. Stirring the spoon in her bowl, she calmly spoke to him.

"You want me to change the movie Ben?"

He cracked his neck and avoided looking at her.

"No...no thank you. This will be fine."

Settling back, she smiled. Things were back to normal. She was in control again. Turning her attention back to the movie, she watched the couple as they groped and kissed. She had forgotten how racy the scene actually was. It showed everything except for the man's genitalia. She felt herself growing hot, wishing that it were her and Fraser doing exactly what the couple were doing. Sneaking a peek at Fraser, she saw him still staring at the screen. Besides the blush, he was now breathing a bit erratically.

"You okay Ben?"

His head snapped over to look at her.

"Yes, I'm fine."

He ran a finger nervously around the collar of his t-shirt.

"My it's awfully warm in here."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why don't you take your shirt off then?"

She smothered another chuckle as his face turned a deeper shade of pink, then he smiled slightly.

"I think that would be a good idea. Thank you kindly Francesca."

Her mouth dropped open as he reached down and pulled the t-shirt out from the snug fitting pair of blue jeans he wore. In one smooth motion, the cotton shirt was peeled off. He folded it, calmly setting it on the back of the couch.

Picking his bowl of ice cream up, Fraser resumed eating. He could see Francesca out of the corner of his eye openly gawking at him. He almost began laughing until he looked back at the movie. His eyes widened and he choked on the ice cream as the lovers on the screen began to obviously fornicate.

"Frase?!"

Francesca swatted him on the back, panicking a little. One because he was choking, two because she was sitting on the couch with a half naked Ben Fraser.

"Frase, are you all right?!"

She slapped him on the back again as he nodded his head yes. Looking at Francesca, he blushed furiously. All he could picture was Francesca and him taking the place of the lovers on the screen. When they both settled back on the couch, he found that they were now tightly pressed together. He looked down at the pressure on his thigh where Francesca's hand now rested. When she inched said hand even higher, he almost jumped up and ran. Taking a deep calming breath, he willed himself to remain seated. She wasn't playing hard to get anymore. *If she wants to play, then maybe it's time I joined the game.*

Stealing himself, Fraser tried to ignore the hand resting on the inside of his thigh. He wanted to be the aggressor, but it was becoming almost impossible to ignore the growing ache in a region in his body that he normally had control over. Taking another deep breath, he covered Francesca's hand with his own, running his fingers over the back of her hand.

Francesca froze as Fraser's hand covered hers. She had thought that he would have picked her hand up and moved it off of his thigh by now, making an excuse that he needed to get up and clean the kitchen or something like that. When he began to lightly stroke the back of her hand, she almost lost it. He was calling 'her' bluff this time. *So he still wants to play huh? Okay...we'll play!*

Shifting her hand higher still, she reached her target, hearing his sharp intake of breath. He didn't jump up or move away from her touch. She found herself in a precarious position. Continue what she was doing to see just how far he would go or give up now, knowing that he might be willing to go further that she ever thought he would. Curiosity and lust won out. She began to softly run he fingers over him, feeling him grow tighter with each gentle caress. Adding some pressure, she smiled as a small moan came from Fraser. Hesitating, she did it again. She had fantasies about him, but she never figured that he would live up to them, but now having first hand knowledge, she felt herself growing excited. *Please God, let him know what to do with this.* 

 

*Well...here goes nothing.* Snuggling closer to Fraser, Francesca rested her head on his shoulder, bringing a hand up, she traced a light pattern over his stomach, watching his abdominal muscles flex at her touch.

"So Ben...does this movie give you any ideas?"

He paused before answering her. Was she teasing him still or was she serious? Knowing Francesca, she was dead serious.

"It...it makes one think."

She ran her fingers up his chest, nuzzling her chin against his smooth skin.

"And what are you thinking about right now?"

She squeezed his crotch, causing Fraser to nervously clear his throat as he pressed back against the couch.

"I...I'm thinking of a number of things."

"Like what?"

Closing his eyes, he swallowed. It was now or never and if he didn't do something now, he felt that he would only end up running away from her. Feeling quite bold, he snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"This."

Leaning down, he placed a light kiss on her lips, savoring the feel of soft warm skin. Francesca wrapped her free hand around Fraser's neck, intensifying the kiss, all the while pressing her hand against the erection straining against the material of his jeans. Leaning into her, Fraser pushed Francesca back on the couch, never letting his lips leave hers. Pulling back, he stared down at her. She looked warily up at him.

"What?"

He smiled teasingly.

"I take it this means you find me acceptable as a blonde?"

"What?!"

She went to swat at him. Grabbing her by the wrists, Fraser pinned Francesca's arms down above her head, still smiling at her.

"That's not very nice Francesca."

She struggled against him knowing that it was hopeless. He was too strong and big to even move him an inch. The smile on his face both irritated her and aroused her. His breathing was deep and erratic and it was obvious by the hardness of him pressing against her, that he was as turned on as she was.

"Ya know, Ray has never trusted you around me and now I can see why. The first chance you get alone with me, you're ready to jump my skeleton."

He chuckled lightly.

"I believe the correct saying is jump your bones. As for Ray not trusting me..."

He shook his head no.

"Ray has never trusted 'you' around 'me'. He thinks that I am a monk."

She smiled slightly.

"No, Ray thinks you're practically a virgin. Are you?"

Pressing his groin against hers, he smiled again.

"What do you think?"

Her heart pounded as he pushed up against her. This wasn't the shy quite Mountie that her brother hung around with. He wasn't as inexperienced as he let everyone believe.

"You're a fake Frase."

He gave her a confused look.

"In what way?"

"You go around pretending you're afraid of me and sex and here you are actin' like a dog in heat."

The smile returned to his face.

"And you are a liar and a tease, Francesca."

Her mouth dropped open and just as she was ready to yell at him to get the hell off of her, he leaned back down and captured her mouth in a crushing kiss.

She tried pushing him back, but again she was helpless. At first she tried keeping her mouth closed to him, but he forced his tongue into her mouth, quickly withdrawing it, only to capture her tongue with his teeth. She moaned softly as he sucked at her tongue. Pulling away from her, he looked down into her eyes. They both regarded one another as they breathed heavily. She spoke first.

"I'm not a liar and I'm not a tease."

"You are a liar, Francesca. You said that you no longer cared for me because I have blonde hair."

"So what? You never paid any attention to me anyway, so what difference did it make what I said? Just because I said I didn't like you now you want me? Who's the tease now?"

He nodded his head in agreement.

"Point taken Francesca, but you have to understand my position. Ray was not very receptive to my forming any type of relationship with you."

"And why is it so different now? What made it okay now and not before?"

He let go of her arms and sat back, his legs straddling her body as he regarded her. Running his hands down her stomach, she bit her lip.

"The thought of you not caring for me...it hurt me in a way that I didn't think it would."

He looked directly into her eyes.

"I don't think I could exist if you hated me."

Her stomach did a flip flop. *Did he just say he would die if I didn't love him?!*

"Frase...I could never hate you. You should know that."

She took a deep breath. It was a giant leap she was about to take.

"I love you too much for that to ever happen."

As she said the words, Fraser looked as if someone had slapped him across the face. He stared down at her, clearly shocked by what she had said.

"You love me?"

Rolling her eyes, Francesca snorted.

"Duh Frase! Why do you think I wear all these short skirts at work? Why do you think I get all done up every single day? Why did I come to your apartment dressed in practically nothing?!"

To her surprise, a smile of pure joy spread over his face.

"You love me?"

"Yes! How many time do I have to say it? I 'love' you. I have since the first time Ray brought you home."

Fraser remained straddled over Francesca, his expression a mingle of shock and joy.

"Frase?"

"Yes Francesca?"

"Um...how exactly do you feel about me?"

She looked up at him waiting to finally hear him say it. To her surprise, he said nothing. Getting up, he extended his hand to her. Grasping his outstretched hand, she let him pull her up and off of the couch. Pulling her into a hug, he whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry Francesca."

She immediately stiffened up, trying to push away from him, feeling tears stinging her eyes. She just bared her soul to him and he was jerking her around. *He doesn't love me!*

"Wait Francesca."

He held her tightly. She tried to knee him, but she was too close.

"Let me go!"

"No...wait until I explain. I'm sorry I've waited so long to tell you. I should have done it long ago. Yes, I love you."

He stroked her back lightly, placing a gentle kiss on her hair.

"You do? You're not tryin' to get me back for pretending to not like you?"

"No, I could never do that. That would be ungentlemanly."

She hugged him back, tucking her head against his shoulder as relief flooded her. Ben Fraser loved her!

Letting her fingers slip into the back of his jeans, a smile came to her face.

"You don't have any underwear on."

She could feel Fraser tense up a little as he cleared his throat a bit nervously.

"No, I don't."

Giggling, she pushed her hands further down, cupping his ass. Pulling back a little, she place gentle kisses on his chest. If this didn't get the ball rolling, nothing would. His voice was a breathy whisper.

"Francesca."

As she looked up, he captured her mouth with his own as he wrapped his arms tightly around her trim waist, pulling her against him.

She knew that for once in his life since he met her, Fraser wasn't going to be running away. It both excited her and scared her. She really didn't know all that much about him, only the fact that he was the nicest man she had ever met in her life. He treated her like she was a person and not an object. He truly listened when she talked, even if he didn't understand half the things she was saying. Fraser was someone she could trust and trust wasn't something she gave so easily.

She talked as they kissed, nipping at his lips and tongue between words.

"Frase...do you...want...to?"

Backing her against a wall, he trailed kisses down her neck. Without even asking, he pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it to the floor.

"I guess...that...means...yes?"

His light chuckle as he moves to nip at her neck was his answer. Unbuttoning his jeans, Francesca felt the briefest bit of hesitation on Fraser's part, but he quickly resumed his exploration of the skin of her back, gently stroking his fingers along her spine.

As she was unzipping his jeans, she felt the catch of her bra snap open. She gasped in shock as the material loosened. Fraser backed slightly away from her, his face flushed, his eyes darkened. A wicked smile crossed his lips.

"May I?"

He gestured at the bra that hung loosely around her. Biting her lower lip, she nodded yes, feeling a thrill of excitement run through her as he slipped his fingers under the straps, pulling them slowly off her shoulders. He stared at her breasts as they were revealed, then roughly callused fingers, gently trailed along her skin, nipples rising to meet their touch. 

He seemed fascinated with her, like he had never seen a woman naked before, but she knew that he had been involved with at least one woman. She had heard enough about Victoria to last a lifetime. Ray had spilled his guts to her one night when he had come home from the hospital after visiting Fraser shortly after he had shot him.

She remembered being so angry at Fraser for all that he had put Ray through, that as soon as Ray had gone to bed, she had grabbed her purse and keys and gone straight to the hospital. Lucky for her, Fraser was a favorite of the nurses there. He always could manipulate women by using that little smile and quiet way of his, so visiting after hours proved to be no problem. Francesca had pushed the door to his room open, with all intents and purposes to yell at him. She was going to demand why he had done all the things that he had done.

The one question that she wanted to ask hurt her the most. Why Victoria? Why not her? All thoughts of screaming at him faded as she took in the pale figure sleeping restlessly in the hospital bed. I.V. tubes were still in him, his eyes had dark circles under them and he was crying in his sleep. As she walked up to him, the only thing she felt then was pity. Here was a man that had throngs of woman throwing themselves at his feet and the one woman he had chosen to love, hated him. Sitting down next to him, she had run her fingers gently through his hair, vowing to herself that some how she would make Fraser forget all about Victoria. Someday the name that would come from his lips in the throws of passion would be Francesca. 

"Frase...do you think maybe we could go somewhere more comfortable?"

He gave her a blank look, forcing her once more to be blunt.

"The bedroom Frase. Let's go to the bedroom."

She enunciated her words clearly and slowly so he wouldn't be able to hem and haw his way into pretending to not understand her.

"Ah."

Before she could even react, Fraser scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom. She smiled at him as he paused at the foot of the bed. He surprised her again by doing something extremely unlike him. He threw her.

Shrieking, she felt herself go airborne high about the bed. Landing with an unceremonious plop in the center of the large waterbed, she felt the mattress shift and roll beneath her. She grinned up at the smiling face of Fraser.

"You have a waterbed?"

"I don't, but the owner of the apartment does."

He jumped on the bed, pushing her back. She stared above his head and started laughing.

"Oh my God! Mirrors?!"

Casting a smile over his shoulder, he spoke to her reflection.

"It should make this rather...interesting."

As he turned to look down at her, Francesca smiled up at Fraser as she placed her hands on his chest. She couldn't help but peek over his shoulder at their reflection. She stared at the play of muscles in his back, the broadness of his shoulders and the narrowness of his waist. She had always thought that it was an illusion caused by his serge being belted so tightly, but seeing him leaning over her, she now saw that it was all him. Her eyes centered themselves on the scar in his back. Bringing one hand around, she gently touched it.

He closed his eyes at her touch and when he opened them, he had a look of incredible sadness on his face.

"I'm sorry Francesca."

Placing fingers over his lips, she shook her head no.

"I don't care. It wasn't all your fault you know."

"But..."

This time she held her hand over his mouth.

"I said no. I don't need to hear anything about it. Ray told me everything."

He gave her a confused look.

"He told you everything and you still...you still want to be with me?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Let's see. We're in a bed, half dressed might I add and you're asking me if I want to be with you?"

He smiled softly at her.

"Are you sure?"

Hooking her arms around his neck, she pulled him roughly down on top of her, wrapping her legs around his, kissing him hungrily. Rolling to the side, Fraser lay on his back with Francesca now on top of him. She broke their kiss, noticing that Fraser was now observing her reflection.

"We're never gonna do anything if we keep checking each other out in the mirrors."

"Oh, I don't know about that. They do have certain advantages."

"Like what?"

He looked at her face and then back at her reflection.

"This."

She felt his hands go under her skirt, pushing the material up above her ass. Two warm hands cupped her bottom, kneading the flesh. His eyes briefly flicker back to hers.

"Would you mind...would it be..."

"Frase, you'll have to say it, if we're gonna' do it."

His cheeks flushed a light pink as he gave her a shy look.

"May I remove your underwear?"

"I don't get you. You rip my shirt off, but you're asking if you can take off my underwear?"

"They are two entirely different things."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Fraser cautiously nodded yes.

"Who taught you about sex?"

"I...my grandmother...and I read a number of books on the subject."

"How many woman have you been with?"

"Francesca, that's an inappropriate question."

"Why, what's the difference?"

He hesitated and then smiled at her.

"How many men have you been with?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Then so is my acquaintances with women."

"Come on Frase. You know I've been married so you know I kinda' know what I'm doin' here. I just want to know...you know...your skill level."

"My skill level?"

Fraser's voice rose slightly as he arched an eyebrow at Francesca.

"Yeah. I kinda' want to know if I have to do all the work."

Fraser laughed at her and quickly flipped her over onto her stomach, effectively pinning her down.

"Frase...let me up."

"No."

Leaning down he whispered in her ear.

"I want to show you that my skills are adequate."

She felt his lips trail soft kisses down her back. His hands released their hold on her wrists, gently running down her sides. She felt him hook his thumbs in the material of her skirt, slowly pulling her underwear and skirt down her legs. Francesca felt exposed and vulnerable as she lay on her stomach. She wanted to roll over and look at Fraser, to see what he was feeling, but when she went to roll over, he pinned her down again. His soft whisper in her ear sent goose bumps over her skin.

"Not yet."

She could hear him breathing heavily as he ran his hands over her back and ass, gently stroking his fingers down her thighs, pulling her skirt off her body. She heard the material hit the floor. His hands returned to their gentle ministrations, stoking and touching her back, her legs and ass. He massaged her shoulders and neck, kissing her on the nape of her neck and once more he made a path down her spine with soft, delicate kisses. Francesca could feel herself growing moist with each touch and when Fraser gently parted her legs to caress the inside of her thighs, she sighed in both contentment and anticipation. Everything with Fraser was an unknown.

She flinched involuntarily as his fingers began to gently stroke the moistened flesh between her thighs. A soft moan issued from her throat as he leaned down and ran his tongue along the juncture where her ass and thigh connected. She shivered in anticipation and fear, not knowing if she was ready for this type of intimacy with him. This was something personal that she would only allow a lover that she had been with for sometime.

"Frase..."

Her voice was a light breathy whisper and when he heard it, Fraser took that as her approval to take her.

Placing a soft kiss on her center, he felt her tense up.

"Frase."

Her voice was louder this time, tenser. Rubbing a hand softly up her back, he pressed her back to the bed as she tried to turn around.

"It's all right Francesca, I won't hurt you."

As he pushed her legs further apart, he settled between them, letting his tongue flick out to taste her. She gasped and stayed perfectly still as he began to lazily lick and suck at her center. The hand that held her down, now kneaded the flesh of her ass and the fingers of the other hand stroked at the small sensitive nub, sending shivers through her body.

She bit back a moan as he continued his gentle assault on her body. Her fingers ached to touch his skin, to let him feel the same way that she did. Twisting roughly away from Fraser, she drew a cry of disappointment from him. Pushing himself up, he sat back on his heels, his fists clenching and unclenching as they rested on his jean clad thighs.

"Francesca, what's wrong? Have I done something you don't like?"

She could see that his entire body was tight, the anticipation of what was to come and his fear that she may stop it, was clearly showing itself in his body language. It turned the shy quiet man that she knew into a sexually aggressive being.

The way that he stared at her nakedness, like she was his last meal before dying, drew the breath from her. Letting her gaze drop from his lust filled eyes, she smiled coyly at the bulge in his jeans, wondering just how uncomfortable he had to be in that constrained condition. *It's time he relaxed a little.* She nodded at his crotch.

"You must be suffocating. Care to let him breathe?"

Fraser tilted his head in that classic dog like pose that he was want to do when he was confused.

"Let 'him' breathe?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Frase...I feel kinda' lonely here, being that I'm the only one completely naked."

A slight blush stained his cheeks once more.

"Ah."

"Uh huh. Ah"

She watched as he stood on the bed, staring down at her. His eyes never left hers as he began to unbuckle his belt, pulling the leather strap slowly from the loophole of his jeans. Tossing it on the bed next to Francesca, he smiled at her. As she reached for the belt he stopped her.

"No Francesca. Let it be."

"It'll be in the way."

He shook his head no.

"No...it could prove to be useful."

Her eyes widened in shock as a feral smile appeared on his lips.

"What's the matter Francesca? Haven't you ever used leather before?"

"Well...yeah...but I wore it!"

"Yes, I remember and you looked quite fetching in it. You could wear that as well."

He nodded at the belt, causing a shiver to go over her skin.

"That's kinda weird Frase."

His smile faded slightly. He continued staring down at her as he unbuttoned his jeans.

"We don't have to do this. If you want to stop Francesca, all you have to do is say no."

Biting her lower lip, Francesca looked up at Fraser as he paused waiting for her reply. She let her eyes run over his form, the possessive stance as he towered over her. She had to admit that she was a bit frightened by what they were going to do. Once this line was crossed there would be no going back for her. She wanted him and not just for a one night stand. What he felt was an unknown. What if this was nothing more than casual sex to him? Fraser and casual sex? *Nah.*

"I don't want to say no."

His smile returned as he slowly pulled down the zipper of his jeans.

"I didn't think you wanted to stop."

Pushing the material down to his ankles, he kicked the jeans off and to the floor. All he wore now were a pair of white socks and an erection. She smiled slightly at the thought of him walking through the bull pen wearing only that.

"What do you want Francesca?"

She started slightly at the seriousness in his tone.

"You, I want you."

Kneeling down in front of her, he stared into her eyes.

"No Francesca...what do you want from me? Just this or something more?"

She reached out to touch him, only to have her hand pushed away. She let out a frustrated groan.

"Frase...let me touch you."

"Not until you tell me what you want."

"I want you, what else do you want me to say?"

A slight look of disappointment came over his features and he looked away from her.

"Is that all? You just want this and nothing more?"

Comprehension flooded her brain.

"You mean...you want to know...if I just want this and that's it?"

He looked back at her, the apprehension in his voice and eyes there for her to plainly see.

"Yes. If that is all you want, I can't give it to you. I want more than this from you."

She stared at him in stunned silence. Her voice squeaked.

"You want more?"

"Yes."

"With me?"

"Yes."

Jumping forward, she grabbed Fraser in a tight hug.

"Yes I want more! Are you kidding?!"

Fraser hesitated for a brief moment and then she felt all the tenseness leave his body as he hugged her back. Pushing her slightly away, he captured her mouth in crushing kiss, pushing her back to the bed.

As they kissed, she ran her hands over his back, letting her fingers trail gently over his hip until her hand made contact with the erection that was pressed between them. She moved so that she could grasp his length, sliding her hand up and down as they continued kissing. A small moan came from Fraser as she touched him, sending her over the edge. He wanted her. Not for a one night stand. Not for casual sex. He wanted her for the long haul.

Sliding her tongue into his mouth, Francesca felt Fraser's tongue reach out to greet hers. His hand snaked its way behind her head, fingers tightly held her as he sucked greedily at her tongue. As she tensed slightly, he loosened his grip, kissing a path to her ear he whispered to her.

"I won't hurt you...relax."

It was funny hearing those words from him. He was always so uptight and stiff. He wasn't what she had expected. He was possessive...so demanding. His whole demeanor screamed control.

He must have felt her trepidation, because he released her. Pulling back, he ran a hand gently over her cheek. Unknowingly Francesca had brought her arms up between them in a defensive gesture. She glanced above, noticing for the first time how much bigger Fraser was than her. She had never thought of him as being a big man, but he dwarfed her. Letting her eyes run slowly over him and then her, she felt a bit uncomfortable.

She was in great shape from all the running and working out that she did and it helped that she had a fantastic metabolism, but Fraser's musculature was hard. The scars scattered across his body showed that he didn't look the way he did from lifting or doing aerobics. He was hewn from the harsh environment that he had lived in. The realization that she was in bed with practically a stranger slapped itself in her face like a bucket of cold water. She had never known Fraser to be mean or callous, but sexually he frightened her. What if his idea of sex was something like he was, wild and untamed, hidden by a veneer of social graces.

She noticed him looking at their reflections, catching her eye, he ran a hand down her arm.

"I'm sorry Francesca...she...Victoria was...she was rather...aggressive."

Turning, she looked back at him, bringing a hand up, letting her fingers lightly brush across his lips. He kissed them, watching her intently.

"I'm not Victoria, Frase. I'm not gonna' do anything like she did to you."

Francesca tried to picture what Victoria had been like in bed to have caused Fraser to react the way he did. Knowing what Ray had told her, she must have been one hell of a bitch.

His voice was soft as he spoke to her.

"I know. You're nothing like her."

"Is that good or bad?"

He smiled slightly.

"It's very good."

Leaning in, she kissed him, trying to convey her feelings through touch alone. She did love him, even if he did scare the crap out of her. It was hard enough trying to figure him out, without also having to compete with the memories of someone from his past. If Victoria had been brutal, then she would have to make sure she was gentle.

Sliding a hand behind his neck, she pulled him to her, pressing her body against his lean torso. Bringing a leg up between them, she rubbed her thigh against his erection, feeling his arms wrapping around her in a looser, more relaxed hold. Their kisses grew more heated as hands groped and caressed skin. Francesca felt Fraser slide a hand between her thighs, fingers lightly stroking her center. She smiled into his neck as he pushed a finger into her moistness. Every touch of his was now gentle and light. She could tell that he was now holding back.

"Frase."

"Yes Francesca?"

"You don't have to handle me like I'm gonna' break, just don't be so...suffocating."

Rolling Francesca onto her back, Fraser pressed himself between her legs, pushing himself against her wetness. Smiling, he slowly eased himself into her. Gripping his shoulders, she teased him.

"I'm not glass Frase."

"Really?"

With one sharp thrust of his hips, he impaled himself deeply in her warmth. Gasping, she dug her fingers into his flesh as he began to repeatedly thrust into her. His strokes were smooth and sure. He definitely wasn't as inexperienced as she had thought him to be.

"Is this adequate Francesca or am I lacking?"

This time he was teasing her, she could hear the laughter in his voice. Running her hands down his back, she wrapped her legs around his trim waist. The only sounds to be heard was their flesh slapping together, their breath coming in shallow pants. Pressing back against the softness of the bed, she could feel it moving beneath her in cadence with their rocking rhythm. Scoring her nails down his back, she looked over his shoulder, watching the play of muscles in his lower back as he thrust into her. Slowing his movements, Fraser looked at Francesca and laughed.

"Do you like what you see?"

With a guilty start, she felt a blush come to her face.

"Well...yeah, I like what I see."

"What about what you feel?"

"That too."

Smiling, Fraser leaned down and kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, before moving to her mouth. As their tongues waged a battle, she could feel herself tensing. Fraser must have sensed that she was teetering on the edge and increased his pace again, pulling fully back before thrusting deeply into her.

Jerking back, Francesca thrust her hips up to meet his as her body clenched around his hardened length. She moaned as she convulsed, hearing Fraser cry out through grit teeth.

"God yes."

As he came within her, she felt him pulse and throb. He pushed himself against her, rolling his hips gently, but to her disappointment, he quickly pulled out. Settling beside her, Fraser pulled her to him, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

Laying quietly together, she could feel the heart beneath her hand slowing down to a steadier rhythm.

"Frase."

"Hum?"

"You weren't lacking."

He chuckled lightly as he hugged her tighter.

"Thank you kindly Francesca."

Placing a kiss on her head, he tucked himself against her.

"It does help when both parties actually care about one another."

She heard the sadness in his voice and knew he was referring to Victoria. Resting her head against his shoulder, she caressed his chest and arm until she was certain that he was asleep.

As she lay next to him, listening to his soft breathing, she vowed that she would make him forget all about Victoria. By the time she was done with him, the temptress from his past would be nothing more than a memory to be forgotten like a fading nightmare. Closing her eyes, she settled down to sleep.

As she shifted, she felt something beneath her. Reaching under her back, Francesca pulled Fraser's belt out. She looked at it and then at Fraser, wondering what he would have used it for. Shaking her head, she dropped it over the side of the bed and onto the floor. Placing a light kiss on his chest she curled her body around his.

"Night Blondie."

She smiled to herself. *I guess Blondes do have more fun.* 

**********

Stretching, Francesca opened her eyes and saw her reflection staring back at her. She smiled at the image of Fraser laying beside her. Snuggling closer to him, he automatically wrapped his arms around her, drawing her petite frame closer to his. She still couldn't believe what had happened. All she had wanted to do was make Fraser realize what he was missing. She hadn't thought that her plan would have worked as well as it did nor as fast. *I guess I should have upset him ages ago.*

Glancing at the clock next to the bed, she felt a slight bit of panic rise in the pit of her stomach. Ray would have been home hours ago if his stake out went smoothly. She knew the moment that she stepped foot in the house, he would be waiting for her like a cat pouncing on a helpless little mouse. But she wasn't a mouse. She was a Vecchio and Ray would find out that her bite could be just as bad as his if he pushed her too far. It wasn't any of his business what she and Fraser did.

She quickly forgot about Ray as Fraser nuzzled his face against her neck, giving her a soft kiss. Running a hand through his hair she smiled. The blonde hair that made all this possible.

"Good morning 'Ben'."

His hold tightened on her.

"Good morning 'Miss Vecchio'."

She squealed out her laughter as he nipped at her neck and tickled her side. Giving her a kiss on the lips, he smiled as he looked at her.

"Do you have any plans for the day Francesca?"

Running a finger down his chest, she couldn't help smiling back.

"No. What do you have in mind?"

"Would you care to join me for a run in the park? And maybe lunch at the outdoor cafe?"

"Sure...sounds like fun."

They were both startled by a loud pounding on the apartment door. They could hear Ray yelling.

"Kevin! You in there?!"

Francesca closed her eyes and cringed, sinking back against the bed.

"Oh shit."

Sliding out of the bed, Fraser snatched a pair of shorts from the dresser and pulled them on.

"Stay here."

"Don't you worry, I'm not goin' anywhere."

He started to leave the room, then he rushed back to her, giving her a quick kiss. Jogging out of the bedroom, he opened the door. Ray pushed past him and slammed the door shut.

Ray paced the room as he spoke, running a hand nervously over his head. He appeared to be highly upset.

"Sorry I came here, but I need your help. Frannie left the house last night and hasn't come home or called. Ma's worried sick. I was wonderin' if you could help me look for her?"

*Oh dear.* Feeling more nervous and guilty than he ever thought he could, Fraser ran a thumb across his brow.

"I'll gladly help you Ray. Could you wait a minute please? I need to get dressed."

"Yeah...sure Benny...thanks. Jesus, I can't believe she didn't call Ma or tell her where she was goin'. Ma's been up all night waitin' for her. When I left the house, she was cryin' her eyes out."

Walking toward the bedroom, Fraser looked back at Ray who was nervously pacing the living room again. A feeling of dread settled over him. How was he going to resolve this? Closing the bedroom door softly behind him, Fraser walked over to the bed, seeing nothing but a mound hidden beneath the blanket.

"Francesca, it's Ray."

She pulled down the blanket, peeking out at him, her voice a tight whisper.

"I kinda' guessed that. Get rid of him!"

She pulled the blanket back over her head.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Fraser pulled the blanket back down.

"Francesca, he's looking for you. Your mother's worried because you never came home last night. He's here asking me to help look for you."

"Oh for cryin' out loud! I'm thirty-two years old!"

There was a sharp rap on the door and Ray barged in. Fraser quickly covered Francesca back up, shifting his body so that he blocked any view of her.

"I don't mean to rush ya' Benny, but..."

His voice trailed off as he took in the sight before him. Fraser was sitting on a large waterbed, mirrors were on the ceiling and there were woman's clothes strewn across the bedroom floor. Bending down, Ray picked a bra up, dangling it from a finger. He smiled brightly at Fraser.

"Well I'll be damned. Looks like you finally got lucky."

Looking back down at the floor, Ray frowned. He dropped the bra and picked up a pink high heeled pump, turning it over in his hand.

"Ya' know this looks like Fran..."

Looking back at the bed he glared at Fraser. He was starting to put two and two together. Frannie made a big dinner and was missing all night and now Fraser looked nervous as hell.

"Care to introduce me to your lady friend?"

Francesca sat up, holding the blanket to her chest.

"It's me okay? Now get out!"

Ray totally ignored her and walked right up to Fraser.

"You son of a bitch!"

Pulling his arm back, he swing a round house punch at Fraser's head, missing him as Fraser ducked and rolled off the side of the bed. Running around to the other side he tried to rationalize with Ray.

"I'm sure we can discuss this issue without resorting to violence Ray."

Ray snarled and jumped on the bed. He went to run across it, only to have Francesca grab him by the leg and pull him down. She smacked him on the head causing him to yell out in pain.

"Knock it off Ray!"

As Ray clutched his head, Fraser slowly stood from his crouched position. As Ray sat on the edge of the bed, he glared once more at Fraser.

"I thought you were my friend!"

Francesca rolled her eyes.

"Geez Ray, he is your friend, but he's a guy too ya' know."

"You shut the hell up! Ma's worried sick over you!"

"I'm old enough to take care of myself!"

"Then start actin' like it! You should have called Ma."

"Oh yeah..."

She held a pretend phone up to her ear.

"Hi Ma...yeah it's me. I'm spendin' the night at Fraser's, I'll see ya' in the morning."

Ray made a face at her.

"You didn't have to tell her that. All you had to do is call her and say you were alive. Say you were at Shirley's or somethin'."

"I didn't plan on stayin' the night Ray and I didn't think about callin' Ma and lyin' to her."

Fraser who had been quiet during their exchange spoke up.

"She does have a point Ray."

"You keep out of this! You're in enough trouble as it is."

Sighing heavily, Francesca pulled the blanket around her and stood up.

"I'm gettin' dressed. Get out."

"You better hurry up."

Both Fraser and Ray began to head toward the bedroom door. She nodded at Fraser.

"You stay."

Ray opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off.

"I need to talk to him. Alone. We'll be out in a minute."

Ray sneered at her and then glared at Fraser, pointing a shaking finger at him.

"You better keep your hands off her, you..."

"Ray! Will you just go so I can get dressed!"

Casting one more nasty look at her and Fraser, he left the room. 

"Francesca..."

She held a hand up, stopping Fraser before he could begin his guilt monologue.

"Don't start, I don't want to hear it. We didn't do anythin' wrong."

Walking over to her, he took her hand.

"No, we didn't do anything wrong, but I don't feel that it's appropriate for me to be here while you get dressed. It will only upset Ray further."

Letting go of the blanket wrapped around her, Francesca calmly stood before him.

"Why not? You've already seen everything."

A small smile graced her lips as Fraser stared at her. The look of want and desire were plainly written on his face. She had always wanted to see him look at her this way and there was no way in hell she was going to let her meddling brother ruin it all. If he wasn't in the other room waiting for them, she would have thrown Fraser back on the bed and joined him. Instead she took his hand and brought it up to her lips, kissing his fingers. Releasing his hand, she smiled at him as she gathered her scattered clothes and began pulling them on.

"So which park are we gonna' go to?"

Fraser shook his head no.

"With the circumstances that have just occurred, I don't believe that it would be wise for us to go running."

She paused for a moment, then shimmed her way into her tight skirt.

"Okay...then what are we gonna' do now if we aren't goin' running?"

Fraser smiled slightly.

"Ray isn't very pleased with finding you here..."

"That's an understatement."

"Your mother is worried about you as well. I think it would be better if you went home instead."

Slipping her pumps on she smiled teasingly at him.

"Nah. I'd rather stay here with you and lay in bed all day watchin' movies. How does that sound to you?"

He gave her another smile and shook his head no. Their comfortable chatter was interrupted by Ray pounding on the bedroom door.

"What in the hell are you two doin' in there?!"

Francesca glared at the door and stomped over to it.

"Francesca..."

She ignored Fraser and yanked the door open and screamed at Ray.

"We were talkin', what do you think we were doin'?! Havin' sex?!"

A sneer appeared on Ray's face once again.

"I don't know, you tell me."

Rolling her eyes, she shoved past him and went out to the living room. Ray followed her. Fraser hesitated before cautiously walking after them. One angry Vecchio was bad enough, but two of them were dangerous. As he stepped into the room, Ray turned on him, his voice low and tight.

"You're undercover. You should have sent her packin' the moment she got here. What if the killer was watchin' you and followed her home, huh? That would be real nice findin' out her brother's a cop. Her bein' here could have blown your cover and ruined the entire case."

Francesca's voice was dry.

"Yeah...and you screamin' and bangin' on the door was really slick. At least I look like a girlfriend comin' over to spend the night."

Fraser nodded in agreement.

"She is correct Ray. Her being here is less of a risk than your coming over here."

Fraser could see that he had pushed one button too many on Ray this morning. Ray's face had turned a bright red. Fraser had never seen him look like this before. The expression on his face was rage.

"You both think this is a joke, well it's not. You should be concentratin' on catchin' a killer, not gettin' laid."

Fraser paled slightly at Ray's words, then his face flushed, but not in embarrassment.

"What I do with my personal time is none of your concern. I'm doing more than is required with this assignment."

Ray turned and gave Francesca a disgusted look.

"Yeah, you're doin' somethin' all right."

Francesca yelled at him.

"That's enough Ray!"

Ray took a step toward Francesca and yelled back at her.

"No it's not enough! Pop was right, you're nothin' but a two bit whore!"

Fraser stepped between Ray and Francesca. He was trying his best to not lose control of his temper. Two angry people were enough.

"Ray, I think it would be best if you left."

"I think 'you' should mind your own business! She's 'my' sister."

Francesca went to walk around Fraser only to have him block her path.

"She may be your sister, but that doesn't give you the right to degrade her."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You bein' so perfect and all...you think there's nothin' wrong with you fuckin' my sister behind my back."

"Ray..."

"Don't Ray, me. You pulled this shit before with Victoria. You act like you're my best friend, but the moment you get a piece of ass, you forget all about that don't you?"

Fraser's face paled again as he froze in place, not knowing what to say. Ray was completely beyond reasoning with.

"I asked you before not to do anythin' with her..."

He waved a hand at Francesca.

"...but the moment she comes over and spreads her legs, you go at it."

Francesca spoke through gritted teeth, her face mirroring her brothers.

"Stop it Ray."

"Stop what? Tellin' the truth? You're a tramp and he's nothin' more than a user and a liar. Look at 'em. He can't deny it, 'cause it's true. The only thing you care about is yourself. All I do is cart your sorry ass around, lend you money...I take you into my family..."

His voice rose as he spoke.

"...and this is how you repay me?! You slap me in the face by fuckin' my sister! I've had it with your shit! I've had it with your stupid Eskimo stories. I've had it with you draggin' me all over the place to help every stinkin' bum in Chicago cross the street!"

Turning, Ray walked over to the door. Opening it, he looked back at Fraser.

"Don't think I won't put this on my report."

He nodded in Francesca's direction.

"That'll go over well with the higher ups. Oh...and I think Thatcher will like it too, don't ya' think?"

Francesca tried to run around Fraser, only to have him hold her back. She jerked away from his grasp, but she didn't leave his side.

"Ray, you better keep your mouth shut. This isn't anyone's business."

He gave her a smug look.

"I'm the official contact Frannie and if I feel it's their business, they're gonna' hear about it."

Francesca's glare turned into a nasty smile.

"Then don't forget to report yourself for comin' here and yellin' like an idiot."

Fraser looked at Ray, nodding his head in agreement.

"If he doesn't report his coming here, then I'll make a note of it in my official report."

Ray snorted and waved a hand at them.

"Go ahead, be my guest. It'll just prove you can't do your job."

He glared at Francesca.

"You need to get home. Ma's waitin' for you."

He motioned for her to come with him.

She shook her head no.

"I'll call a cab."

"No...you're comin' with me. You aren't gonna' stay with him."

"I'll do whatever I want."

"You either come with me or I'll drag your ass out to the car."

"If you touch me..."

Fraser looked blankly at Ray, feeling his chest tightening.

"She'll be home soon. I'll call her a cab."

Ray ignored Fraser.

"You better be home in a half hour or I'm comin' back here for you. Do you understand me?"

"Go to hell Ray!"

Without another word, he left the apartment, slamming the door behind him. 

Fraser stared at the door, frozen in place. This wasn't supposed to happen. He had finally gotten the nerve up to let Francesca know how he felt. They had finally made the step toward being together and Ray...he was against it. He knew Ray would have some opposition to their having a relationship, but he had never thought that he would have been so violently opposed to it. Ray's words knifed their way through his soul. Liar. User. Whore. The Ray Vecchio that had screamed those accusations was not the man that he had come to view as a brother. It was as if someone had taken him over. Someone full of hate, rage and yes...jealously.

He was jolted from his revere by Francesca as she began to softly cry.

"He has no right...he thinks he owns me."

"Francesca, I'm sure once Ray has calmed down, he'll see how irrational he's being."

Wiping a hand angrily across her face, she snorted.

"Yeah, right. Once he's calmed down. Frase, he's never gonna' calm down about this. You heard him. He'll never accept us like this."

Pulling her into a hug, Fraser rubbed her back.

"He's going to have to accept it."

She held him tightly, tucking her face into his chest, her voice muffled.

"You don't know Ray...you don't know how he can be."

"I know Ray, Francesca and he'll see things differently once he's had a chance to digest it all."

Pushing away from Fraser, she laughed.

"Digest it all? Frase...this ain't food we're talkin' about here, it's us! He has it in his tiny little brain that we aren't supposed to be together. Do you know how many times he's told me to leave you alone? Do you remember that time I showed up at your place...well yeah you remember, but you didn't see how pissed he was when he thought we did somethin'."

"I know what he said Francesca."

She gave him a surprised look.

"You know? Ray told you?"

Feeling a slight blush creeping its way up his face, he looked away from her, taking a deep breath, he looked back.

"I was in the interrogation room. On the other side. I listened to your entire exchange."

Her eyes widened and then she smiled.

"Why you little sneak, you eavesdropped!"

He managed a small smile in return.

"Yes. I didn't mean to, but I felt that I should know how Ray felt. I didn't realize until this moment just how vehemently opposed to it he was. When we had discussed the matter later, he had in a way, given me his approval."

"Wait a minute? He gave his approval for you to date me and you never asked me out? Why?"

Cracking his neck, Fraser shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"It wasn't exactly his approval to court you that he gave me. It was something along the lines of...if I would want anyone to sleep with my sister, I guess you would be the one that I wouldn't mind doing it."

"Ray said that?"

"Something to that effect, yes."

She threw her arms in the air.

"Then what is his freakin' problem?!"

"I think it was easier for him to say that at the time, considering I wouldn't tell him if you or I had slept together."

"You didn't tell him?"

"No."

He felt uncomfortable in asking it, but considering all that was going on, it really wasn't much of a breach in etiquette.

"Did you ever discuss the matter with Ray further? Outside your discussion in the interrogation room?"

"Nope. Once I got home, that was the last time I ever brought it up. I was walkin' on eggshells for weeks after that little episode. Every time I'd walk past him, he'd glare at me. How was he with you?"

"Initially he treated me a bit coldly, but he eventually did calm down. That's why I feel he'll do the same here."

Francesca shook her head no.

"No Frase, this is different. He 'knows' we did somethin'. Before he didn't know. He's gonna' be a bastard about this, I can tell. God, I hope he doesn't tell Ma."

Running a hand through her hair, she closed her eyes, feeling her head pounding.

"Do you mind if I stay here? I can call Ma and let her know I'm okay. I really don't want to have to deal with him anymore."

She felt his hand go under her chin, lifting her face up. He stared into her eyes, seeing the pain in them. Fraser hated doing this to her. There was nothing more that he wanted to do than keep her there with him, protecting her from Ray's anger, but his assignment and her duty to family were more important.

"I'm sorry Francesca, but you can't stay. You need to go home and talk to Ray. You need to talk to your mother as well. Things may seem bad now, but we can work this out. Once my assignment is over perhaps we can all get together and discuss this."

Shouldering her purse, she smiled sadly.

"There's nothing to discuss as far as Ray's concerned. You've never seen him like this. He can hold a grudge longer than anyone I know and he can hate Frase. And now he hates you."

Fraser felt a chill run down his spine. Francesca's face was set in stone, her posture defeated.

"Nothin' is ever gonna' be the same again."

As he walked her to the door, he tried to bolster her confidence.

"People can change Francesca. Ray won't feel the same once he has had time to think about this."

Leaning down he brushed his lips against hers in a light kiss. Staring into each others eyes, he could feel it. They both knew deep down inside that this would never be resolved. Ray had driven a wedge between them. The partnership that they shared was irrecoverably damaged. How he was going to fix it he didn't know. All he knew was he couldn't give up Francesca, not when he finally 'found' her.

She took his hand and held it tightly.

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise."

Giving him a sad smile, she opened the door.

"Ya' know this stinks. Ray was right. I shouldn't have come over here, but I couldn't help it. I had to see you, ya' know?"

He gave her a weak smile.

"I'm glad that you did."

"Yeah...if only Ray was happy about it. He can be such a pig sometimes. And speaking of pigs, I better go. I'll talk to ya'...I guess when ever you get this thing over with."

Reaching up, she pulled him down to her, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, giving him a lingering kiss. As she pulled slightly away she whispered in his ear.

"I love you."

She felt Fraser tighten his hold around her.

"I love you too."

When he released his hold on her, she looked at him, seeing unshed tears of both joy and sorrow mingled in his eyes. With a quick kiss on his cheek, she smiled at him and left the apartment. How they were going to make this work was beyond her, but at least she would have time to formulate a plan for when Fraser finished the case. Hopefully with her mother's help, she'd be able to make Ray see how ridiculous he was being. 

**********

The moment Francesca closed the door, Fraser felt a surge of loneliness wash over him. He wanted to run down the hall and bring her back, kiss her and hold her tightly to him, but he knew he couldn't do it. Ray had been right when he said that Francesca being there could have jeopardized his assignment. Sitting down on the couch, he sighed as he looked at the two bowls on the coffee table, both filled with melted ice cream.

Before last night, he had found himself looking forward to his assignment. He was getting to do actual police work again, instead of his boring days standing guard in front of the consulate. Now all he wished for was he would find the killer so he could spend his time with Francesca. There were also the problems that needed to be discussed with Ray. He didn't exactly lie to Francesca when he said he thought that Ray could be reasoned with. It was more like he was hoping that they could discuss the matter in a proper setting.

Picking the bowls up, Fraser walked into the kitchen. Rinsing them off, he played the mornings events over in his head. A smile came to his face as he thought of waking to find Francesca in his arms. It hadn't been a dream. She was his now. There would be no more dancing around the precinct, trying to dodge her affections, there would be only days of discovery ahead of them. The smile faded as he played the scene of Ray's face as he held the shoe in his hand. The look of disbelief clearly etched on his features. Then the rage.

He had never seen Ray look like that and the idea that he had driven him to that state upset Fraser more than he could describe. Ray had forgiven him for everything with Victoria. He had been forgiven for all his dealings with Zuko and Irene's death, but the simple and natural act of sleeping with Francesca seemed to have driven him over the edge.

With a start, Fraser reached out and turned the water off. The bowls that he had been rinsing, had filled and run over. As he watched the water slowly swirl down the drain, he wondered if his friendship with Ray was gone as well. Would Ray be willing to listen to reason? Would he be allowed to continue his relationship with Francesca? There were too many things to think about, too many problems to solve. With a heavy heart, he made his way to the bedroom to get dressed. Maybe a run in the park would do him some good.

As he stepped in the room and looked at the rumpled sheets on the bed, the depression he was fighting finally won. He wouldn't be going for a run. He wouldn't be doing much of anything. Laying on the bed, he grabbed a pillow and breathed in Francesca's scent. Looking at his reflection in the mirrors above the bed, he snorted. He made a pathetic figure hugging the pillow. His father would have called him a coward and a fool. His grandparents would have admonished him for wasting his day away. Francesca would have held him and told him it was okay to feel the way he felt.

She understood him in a way few people ever had. He needed and wanted her in a way he never thought he could feel for someone. It wasn't the obsessive want he had for Victoria, it was a gentle feeling. It was a comfortable feeling, like pulling on a well broken in pair of boots. Francesca fit him, she was already a part of him. Closing his eyes, he snuggled against the pillow, thinking of a way he could make things right with Ray and still have Francesca in his life. 

**********

The week passed slowly for Fraser. He found his thoughts constantly drifting from his assignment and school work. Time that should have been spent on finding the killer was now vying with solving his own problems with Ray. He repeatedly tried to concentrate on what he needed to do, but every time he thought he was back on track, he would see couples holding hands or kissing under a tree. Then his mind would drift to thoughts of Francesca, then to Ray. Sighing, he set his pencil down, staring across the room.

Being in the library should have helped him, but even there he found no escape. A young man and woman were hiding in a back isle, arms intertwined, lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Dropping his head down, he stared at the book before him. The numbers swam across the page, making little or no sense. Gritting his teeth, Fraser forced himself to the matter at hand. He was a Mountie for God's sake! He had sat motionless for hours in freezing temperatures waiting for his prey and now he was distracted by the smallest things. He couldn't allow himself to lose sight of why he was here. The sooner he took care of the case, the sooner he could solve his own personal problems.

A pile of books dropped heavily down on the table. Looking up, Fraser saw Jim leering down at him.

"Want to study together for the calc test tomorrow Einstein?"

"My name is Kevin."

"Sure Kev. Want to study?"

Fraser could feel the animosity ooze from the man leaning over him. His whole posture was aggressive, his voice cocky.

"Yes, I think a study session is what I need at this moment."

Pulling a chair back, Jim sat next to Fraser, his smile challenging.

"So let's see what you got Kev."

"Kevin."

"Whatever."

They spent the next half hour going over several formulas. Some simple, others complex. Each time, Fraser would come up with the correct solution before Jim. As he answered the newest equation, Fraser began to calmly explain how he deduced the answer, trying to help Jim understand the mechanics of the problem. A nasty look was thrown at him as Jim slammed his book and stood up. Gathering his books, Jim shoved the chair back against the table, drawing the stares of the surrounding students. Fraser was all innocence, clearly confused by his outburst.

"Is there something wrong?"

Jim glared down at him, his face turning red in anger.

"You don't need to study, you could teach the damn class! Why in the hell are you taking it anyway?"

Without waiting for Fraser's answer, Jim stormed off. He watched the retreating figure, mentally filing the entire incident. Jim was one of the suspects he was watching and his actions today only added more to the case. A soft laugh came from behind a book shelf and his other competitor and calculus classmate strolled out from behind the books. *Ellen.*

She smiled and pulled the chair back that Jim had vacated and sat closely next to Fraser, a teasing smile on her lips.

"I see you and Mister Hothead didn't make a very good study team."

"He didn't like my knowing the answers."

"No, he doesn't like 'you'. You're messing up his chances at making valedictorian."

"I believe that there are others that he should be paying closer attention to. You and Walter are..."

"Forget that. They don't even count me. I'm a woman and women aren't supposed to know math."

She smiled again.

"Care to help a poor pathetic woman study?"

He could see the anger behind the teasing smile. It seemed that Ellen didn't think much of her fellow classmates either.

"I will help you study, but you are neither poor nor pathetic. You're a highly intelligent person."

She looked at Fraser with interest.

"So I'm a person and not a woman. That's interesting."

"I didn't mean it that way."

She waved a hand at him and pulled her chair closer.

"Don't worry, I don't get insulted very easily. I've learned to block out people like that."

Ellen leaned in toward Fraser as they spent the next hour going over problems. Sometimes she would reach a hand out and touch his arm, delighting in the way he would pull back from her. She almost matched Fraser in the problem solving, but the occasional scowl that crossed her face showed her displeasure at being one upped. Softly closing the calculus book, she smiled thinly at him.

"You're good."

"As are you."

She frowned.

"You're better. I see I have my job cut out for me."

Standing, she looked down at Fraser, a thoughtful look on her face.

"See you later Kevin."

She walked away, swaying her hips seductively. Casting a glance over her shoulder, she blew him a kiss, before turning out of sight. 

Fraser gathered his books and made his way out of the library, feeling the stares of the other students on his back. A few snickers and some snide comments were directed his way. Dork and thickheaded reached his ears. He felt the heat of a blush creep across his cheeks. He wasn't thickheaded, he knew exactly what he was doing. He always knew what he was doing when it came to the female sex or so he thought until he met Francesca. Women threw themselves at him in the hopes that he would want them, but they only wanted one thing from him. Francesca on the other hand surprised him. She wanted the package deal. All his quirks, all his faults. She was more than willing to take anything that came with him.

Walking out into the sunshine, he squinted, watching Ellen's figure as she walked across the campus. She was confident in her stride, her whole being screamed out that she always got what she wanted. It was his job to figure out if it meant killing anyone who got in the way of her goal. Already he had mentally cataloged his time with Jim and Ellen. Jim was openly hostile to the point of being physically violent. Ellen...he knew she was cold and calculating, that could be the mathematician in her. For some reason he felt that she wasn't the one, until he had solid evidence proving otherwise, she would remain a suspect.

Reaching the apartment, Fraser opened the door to an empty room. No wolf with a wagging tail greeted him. No petite dark eyed vixen named Francesca awaited his return. With a heavy sigh, he threw his backpack on the couch and made his way to the kitchen. Picking the phone up, he dialed Ray's number. "Sal's pizza, whatcha'mwant?"

"I'd like to place an order."

"No kiddin' meatball, that's why ya' called."

Closing his eyes, Fraser swallowed back his sadness. Even calling in his quick report had become an effort. Ray's voice was hard and cold.

"Well, I ain't got all day, whatcha' want?"

"I'd like a large cheese pizza...with green peppers."

"Okay...what's yer name and number?"

"Kevin Black, 555-1212."

"It'll be twenty minutes."

He heard the loud click as Ray hung the phone up. Slowly placing the receiver back in its cradle, Fraser got himself a large glass of ice water and made his way to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he clicked on the television to watch the news. He was getting tired of eating pizza and sandwiches for dinner. Each call for his nightly report was also a call for his evening meal. What he wouldn't give for some of Ma Vecchio's roast or stuffed shells. No store or restaurant could make food as mouth watering as she did.

A wave of depression seized him. What if Ray refused to talk to him when the assignment was over? He wouldn't be making any more trips to the Vecchio home for a boisterous meal. No more laughter or smiles would be directed his way. No more holidays or birthdays would be shared. No more Ray. No more Francesca. Francesca may have professed her love for him, but he knew that if it came down to it, she would choose her family over him. No one ever choose him. There would be someone else that would claim her love once he was gone from her life. Someone else would hold her close and whisper to her as they made love to her tight body. Someone else would take his place once he had faded from her life.

Closing his eyes, he pictured her face, the smiles that were now reserved for him would be given freely to another man. Looking at the phone across the room, he resisted the urge to call her, just to hear her voice. He had made calls to Francesca every day from different pay phones across the campus, just to say hello. His few minutes on the phone with her were in violation of his assignment, but he needed to hear her voice, to remind her of what awaited them on his return. Fear had gripped him and made him a pathetic figure that needed those calls. She had even mentioned sneaking over to see him again, but he warned her off. It wouldn't be a good idea he said. Ray would some how find out and it would only make things worse than they already were.

He started slightly as the doorbell rang. Looking at his watch, he noted that it was too early for the pizza to be there. Maybe Francesca had disobeyed him. She never did listen to anyone. With a slight smile, Fraser rose from the couch and made his way to the door. Opening it, he was surprised to see Jim standing in the doorway. Lowering his gaze to the gun pointed at his chest, he blinked. It looked like his assignment was going to be over sooner than he had anticipated. 

"Hi ya' Kev. Want to study some more?"

Jim motioned Fraser to move back into the apartment. Never taking his eye off of Fraser, he closed the door with his foot. Jim's eyes took in his surroundings, his head nodding up and down.

"Nice place you have here Kev. I guess you have money in the family too."

A sneer appeared on his face.

"I hate guys like you. You get everything handed to you."

Fraser opened his mouth and quickly closed it as the gun that was pointing at his chest was now directed at his face.

"Save the poor me speech for someone who cares. You and I are going to go on a little ride. If you open your mouth to yell or if you try anything, I'll blow your brains out."

His sneer turned into a smile.

"And if you don't have any brains then you won't be able to pass the calc class."

Jim snickered as Fraser slowly nodded his head yes. He would have to play along with Jim until he could think of a way to extradite himself from the situation.

"Okay Einstein, let's go. I want to get back to my dorm before the party starts."

He motioned Fraser to leave the apartment. As soon as they were in the hall and the door shut, he wrapped his arm around Fraser's shoulder and jammed the gun into his side.

"Feel that buddy? You say anything to any one, I don't care who sees me, this gun will go off. I can always claim it was a harmless college prank gone awry. Everyone will believe me, after all I am one of the brightest stars this college has. Why would I ruin my future by purposely killing anyone?"

Keeping his eyes forward and his mouth shut, Fraser went through his options. Take a chance on getting shot now as he subdued the suspect or wait until they were out in the open to make his confrontation in the street, hoping that there were people in the area to bear witness to the exchange. He knew that if he got into a vehicle with Jim, he was as good as dead. No one would miss him until he didn't call in the next evening. His steps faltered and he held his breath as the elevator doors opened. Francesca stepped out and quickly took in the scene before her, her eyes narrowing. Then she smiled brightly.

"Kevin! Who's your friend?"

She walked out of the elevator and thrust her hand out to Jim, who automatically reached out one hand to her, the gun in his other hand still jammed in Fraser's side. She pumped his hand heartily.

"Hi, my name's Angie, I'm Kevin's girlfriend. He hasn't mentioned meeting anyone. Are you going to a party? I just love parties, don't you? What's your major? Are you two in the same classes? How long have you and Kevin know each other?"

Fraser suppressed a grin as he peeked out of the corner of his eye at Jim. The man was dumbfounded, the gun dropped slightly, giving him the small chance that he needed.

Moving quickly, he stepped back, grabbing Jim's arm and slammed it downward over his knee. To his relief, Jim immediately dropped the gun, screaming out in pain. Twisting him back, Fraser threw him up against the wall, pinning him face first, pulling Jim's arms tightly behind his back. Francesca scooped the gun up and pointed it at Jim who was beginning to struggle against Fraser's hold.

"You keep it up party boy and I'll shoot you."

Looking over his shoulder at the small woman pointing the gun at him, Jim ceased his struggles. Her face was set in stone, her eyes flinty. He glared back at her.

"You bitches are all alike, always..."

Fraser pulled him back and to Francesca's amazement, he slammed Jim's face back into the wall. Jim cried out in fear and pain. She recognized the sound of facial bones breaking. Fraser's voice was tight and low.

"That will be enough out of you."

He began to recite the Miranda rights as he pulled Jim back down the hall and into the apartment. Patting him down, he shoved Jim down on the couch, taking the gun from Francesca.

"Thank you kindly for your assistance...Angie."

She grinned at him, feeling proud of the way she handled things.

"You're welcome Fra...Kevin."

She was again surprised when Fraser kept the gun trained on the man. Fraser never touched a gun, always spouting off how he wasn't licensed to carry one in the United States.

"Angie, would you be kind enough to hand me the phone?"

"Sure."

He dialed the number and began speaking.

"Ray...no, I don't want another pizza. I have...Ray would you listen to me please...no I don't want fries...Ray!"

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Ray wasn't making anything easy between them any more.

"I have a man in custody in my apartment. Yes. Yes Ray, I'm sure he is. How do I know? He came here with a gun and was taking me for a 'ride'. Yes Ray. Yes. Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Hanging the phone up, he sighed. Francesca frowned at him.

"He's bein an ass isn't he?"

"It's not..."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Are you lyin' to me?"

"Um...no...Ray is being an ass."

"Ya' know he has to accept it sooner or later. I'm not gonna' stop seein you."

Jim who sat on the couch watching the pair, started laughing, then quickly stopped, holding his hands to his face as his broken nose and cheek bone throbbed and ached. He looked back at them over his cupped hands, his voice muffled.

"You two make me sick."

Francesca glared at him.

"Do you mind?! This is personal!"

Dropping his hands, he glared back at her.

"What's the matter honey? Who's Ray? Your ex-boyfriend?"

He gestured at Fraser.

"What did you do, steal your best friend's girl?"

Fraser completely ignore Jim.

"You do know that this will cause further problems when Ray arrives. You were not supposed to come back here again."

"Well I'm sorry I showed up and saved your life."

"No it's not that..."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm glad that you came over. I had thought initially that Jim was you..."

Francesca smiled.

"You were hopin' I would come over again?"

He gave her a small smile in return.

"Yes. I missed you."

Jim leaned back on the couch and gagged.

"I think I'm going to be ill."

Francesca turned on him.

"If you don't shut up, I'll whack you!"

"No you won't. If you do, I'll claim police brutality."

Crossing her arms, she smiled down at him.

"I'm not a cop."

Jim looked from Francesca to Fraser.

"If she's not a cop, then who in the hell is this bitch?!?"

"Look buster!"

Francesca took a step toward Jim, only to have Fraser grab her by the arm and pull her back. She shrugged him off.

"I wish Ray would get here soon, I'm sick of this Bozo."

"Bozo!"

Jim started to stand up only to flop back down on the couch as Fraser pointed the gun at him.

"Please remain seated and do not talk any further." 

**********

A few minutes passed by and they heard a commotion down the hall. Francesca opened the door, seeing Ray, Welsh and a group of men practically running toward her. Ray stopped in his tracks upon seeing Francesca at the door and was run into from behind. He twisted around and yelled.

"Watch what you're doin'!"

Moving forward, Ray pushed his way past her and glared at Fraser while he pointed at Francesca.

"What in the hell is she doin' here?"

"Francesca stopped by to visit me."

"What did I tell you the last time I was here? Huh? Are you stupid or somethin'?"

Jim smiled at the scene before him.

"This is sweet. The ex-boyfriend confronts the new one."

Ray stepped forward and grabbed Jim by the collar and yelled in his face.

"I ain't her boyfriend, I'm her brother!"

Jim began to laugh.

"Her brother?"

He looked at Fraser, then at Ray.

"Oh this is too good. You're messing around with your best friends sister."

He looked at Francesca.

"I guess your brother doesn't approve of you screwing around with other cops huh?"

Ray began to choke Jim.

Fraser grabbed Ray and pulled him off of Jim and was rewarded with a punch to the chest as Ray twisted away from his grasp.

"You keep your friggin' hands off me."

Ray turned back to Francesca.

"You go the hell home."

Francesca crossed her arms and glared back at Ray.

"I'm stayin' here. I have to give my testimony, then I'll go home with Frase."

"Go home? If you go with him, you're never comin' back to my house."

"You're house!? Since when is it 'your' house!?"

"Excuse me."

Lieutenant Welsh stood between them.

"Can we resolve our family disputes on your own time? We do have official matters to attend to."

He gave Francesca and Ray pointed looks. Facing Fraser he gave the him the once over.

"Would you care to explain Miss Vecchio's presence here Constable?"

Francesca cut in.

"I came over to see him. He didn't know I was comin' over. It's all my fault."

Welsh gave Francesca a cold look.

"I'm addressing Constable Fraser. I would appreciate it if you would go over and give Detective McConnell your statement."

"But..."

Welsh raised an eyebrow at her and she gave him a sheepish look.

"Yes Sir. Sorry Frase."

She walked away from them and Ray gave Fraser a snide satisfied smile.

"Constable, I'm waiting for an explanation."

Fraser shifted nervously from foot to foot, avoiding Welsh's stare. He watched them taking a handcuffed Jim out of the apartment before he looked back at Welsh. The expression that the Lieutenant wore could only be described as disappointed. He had managed to screw things up with him again. First with Victoria and now with Francesca.

"Francesca came over one night...she brought me a meal."

"Did you tell her to leave when she got here?"

"No Sir, I did not. I....she stayed and we ate...and we...watched a movie while eating dessert."

"And did she leave after you had dessert?"

Fraser could feel his face turning hot, knowing that he was blushing. He damned his genetics for letting him have such a fair skin tone.

"No Sir, she did not."

"When did she leave the apartment?"

Just as Fraser opened his mouth, Ray cut in with a sarcastic laugh.

"She left after I got here the next morning."

Welsh looked from Ray then back to Fraser, his expression a mingle of disbelief and curiosity.

"Miss Vecchio spent the evening with you?"

Fraser looked down at his sneaker clad feet, then he stood at attention and answered in a stronger voice.

"Yes Sir."

"You and she...?"

"I can't divulge that information Sir."

Welsh cleared his throat and nodded.

"I can understand that. You do know that what you did could have ruined this assignment. Her being here, and you...you know."

"Yes Sir, I realize that."

Welsh bit the inside of his lip. A part of him wanted to pat Fraser on the back for finally having the balls to do something, but the professional in him was livid at the Mountie for choosing the wrong moment to express himself.

"You do know I'll have to discuss this with Inspector Thatcher. Some type of disciplinary action will be warranted."

"Yes Sir, I am aware of that."

"Good. Please give your statement to Detective McConnell after he's done with Miss Vecchio. We'll discuss this later in my office."

"Yes Sir."

Welsh walked off to take care of other matters, leaving Fraser and Ray standing alone together.

"So how's it feel to fuck up Fraser?"

He ignored Ray and looked over at Francesca.

"Was she worth it? Was screwin' my sister worth your career?"

Fraser turned back to Ray, his expression hard.

"I highly doubt that this will cost me my commission. I will receive some sort of official reprimand and yes it was worth it."

He began to walk away from Ray, only to feel a tight grip on his arm. Ray glared at him as he spoke, his voice cold.

"I'm not done with you."

"You just couldn't stay away from her could you?"

"Ray..."

"No. You made your choice. You want to screw her...fine...she's yours."

Fraser cocked his head to the side, unsure of what he was hearing.

"Yeah, you heard me Fraser. She's yours, lock, stock and barrel. You can come by and pick her shit up when you go home."

"Pardon?"

Ray took his hand away and poked him in the chest.

"You heard me. When you go home, you can take her with you. She's not comin' back in my house ever again and neither are you. I don't need this shit. You're a backstabber and she's nothin' but a whore."

Fraser's face darkened.

"Francesca is not a...whore...and I believe you are being ridiculous."

"I'm bein' ridiculous? You lied to me. You lied to me about Victoria. You lied to me about Frannie. You lied to me about bein' my friend. I can't trust you. You aren't the kind of guy I want to be callin' my friend. You dug your own grave now you can lay in it. She's yours and I want her and her shit out of my house tonight. Tell Frannie if she doesn't come and get her crap, I'll throw it out on the lawn."

Ray..."

"Don't bother, I'll tell her myself."

Ray turned from Fraser and walked over to Francesca.

"He's takin' you 'home'. Make sure all of your shit is outta' my house tonight."

He walked away from her, leaving her confused. Fraser walked over to Francesca and Detective McConnell.

"Are you finished with your statement Francesca?"

"Yeah...we were just finishin' up. What is with him?"

She gestured at the empty door.

"We'll discuss it when we go home. I need to give the detective my statement first. Could you please go and sit down, I won't be but a moment."

She was about to argue with him until she looked into his eyes. Something was wrong. Really wrong.

"Okay Frase." 

Francesca sat on the couch and watched Fraser as he gave his deposition. He seemed uncharacteristically irritated. His words were punctuated with hand gestures as he shifted from foot to foot. His occasional glance her way only added to the feeling of dread that had settled in the pit of her stomach when Ray left. *Get all of my shit out? What did he mean by that?* She looked up to see Fraser walking over to her.

"Francesca...would you mind taking me back to my apartment after we pick up Diefenbaker?"

"Sure Frase, no problem."

"Thank you. I'll be ready as soon as I gather my belongings."

Walking into the bedroom, Fraser quickly shoved his clothing into his back pack. Taking one last look around the room, he was satisfied that he had everything. A quick trip to the bathroom and all his things were gone from there as well.

Walking back into the living room, he cast a soulful look at the books sitting on the coffee table. He had enjoyed his classes and would miss the daily challenges that they brought him. He wished he could finish them, but his duty was to the consulate and Canada. He held a hand out to Francesca, giving her a sad smile as he pulled her up from the couch. They made their way down the hall and road the elevator in silence. Neither one said a word until they were in Francesca's car.

"Frase, what's goin' on with Ray?"

Fraser ran a nervous finger along his brow.

"Ray said that you and I are no longer welcome in his home. We are to pick up your belongings and you are to live with me."

"What!? Why that pompous...I'm gonna' kill him! Who in the hell does he think he is? Get my 'shit', that's what he said? That son of a...you wait until I tell Ma."

She slammed the car into gear throwing Fraser back against the seat.

"Francesca, could you please calm down. Killing us on the road will not solve anything."

"Yeah right. Calm down. Can you believe him?! He thinks he owns me, well I'll show him!"

It didn't take long before they were pulling up in front of the Vecchio house. Francesca's eyes widened in disbelief and then anger as she saw a few suitcases and boxes sitting on the front lawn. Diefenbaker sat next to the growing pile, watching Ray drop another box to the ground.

"Francesca, please don't yell. I think we can resolve this without causing any further damage."

"You haven't seen damage yet!"

Jumping out of her car, Francesca stormed up to the house. She stopped in her tracks as she saw her mother standing on the porch crying.

"Ma?"

Ray came back out and tossed a pile of clothes at her.

"Take your shit and leave."

Throwing the clothes down that she had caught, Francesca yelled back at him.

"What is the matter with you?! Ma, what's goin'on?"

Ray sneered at her.

"I'll tell you what's goin' on. You are out of 'my' house."

"Ma?"

Mrs. Vecchio looked sadly at her and shook her head as Ray glared at her.

"I own the house Frannie. I pay the mortgage, I pay the bills. This is my place, not yours, not Ma's, not Maria's and I want you out. Now take your shit and go."

Francesca stood still, stunned that something this ridiculous was happening.

"You have got to be kiddin' me?"

Ray looked down at her and crossed his arms as Fraser came to stand beside her.

"No, I'm serious. But bein' that you are blood, I'll give you a choice, take it or leave it."

He smiled thinly at Fraser as he spoke.

"You can stay here on one condition. You don't see him again. Ever. You got me?"

Francesca could feel her blood boiling and grit her teeth.

"Ma are you gonna' let him do this to me?"

She was shocked by the answer she received.

"I have no choice..."

Mrs. Vecchio gave her a sad look and shrugged her shoulders in defeat. Francesca stared back at her dumbfounded. Who was this stranger? This wasn't the strong woman that was her mother.

"Ma?"

"I am sorry."

Looking past Mrs. Vecchio, Francesca saw Maria walk slowly out on the porch.

"Maria?"

"I'm sorry Frannie..."

"What?!"

"Tony and I...we have the kids to think about. We can't afford a place. If you need anything..."

Wheeling around, Francesca grabbed the clothes on the ground with one hand and then Fraser's hand with her other. He pulled her to a stop.

"Francesca...I can't let you do this."

She looked up at him, seeing a mixture of sadness and joy on his face. She had chose him, but he couldn't let her leave the family she loved so much. Smiling up at him, she squeezed his hand.

"Let's go Frase. Things will work out, you'll see. He just needs...well...things will be okay."

Pulling him by the hand, they made their way to the car where they worked on loading it. She could see that Ray was seething mad.

"I'm tellin' you Frannie! You go and you can't come back! Do you understand me?!"

She paused and took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she blocked out Ray's voice.

"Come on Frase...let's go home."

Climbing into the car, Francesca gave Fraser a weak smile. Her life as she knew it was over.

Taking a deep breath, she turned the key, the ignition kicked in. Taking one last look at the place that she had called home, she looked back at Fraser and flashed him a bright smile.

"So Frase...what do you think about blue curtains in the living room?"

She was rewarded with a smile from him. One life may have been over, but a new one was just beginning. She was strong and so was he. Together they could make this work.

END


End file.
